The Vampire's Target
by Skelli W
Summary: Namine's a vampire assassin and Roxas is a student she gets a crush on. It turns to real and things go crazy. A vampire sets her sights on Roxas. Roxas' protective brother and Namine swear to kill her. Then Roxas is dragged into everything. Naxas, VenxOC, touch of Sokai.
1. Chapter 1

**My first storyHope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or its characters(but if I did, I would so own Roxas) I only own the plot and my other ideas  
><strong>

**Vampire Target**

***Ch.1***

***Namine's POV***

"Finally done," I said, looking at the corpses that surrounded me. Best get outta here before someone shows, but first...

I moved the bodies into a pile and took out a lighter. I grabbed the closest one, set it on fire, and threw it back into the pile. The rest of the pile caught quickly. I watched as the bodies turn to ashes. _It's always the same. But I'm a vampire assassin! They're monsters; Killers! But why do I always feel sad about killing them? These creatures are not meant to exist. The fire had died down and no remnants left._ "So nobody would know or suffer."

I left and returned home, to twilight town. "Where have you been? Why do you have blood on your face? You're 15, you shouldn't be out this late!" My mom said, going crazy over me. _I have blood on my face! I really need to bring a mirror on my missions. I can't go around telling people that vampires exist, and that I'm a vampire assassin!_

"A person was bleeding pretty badly, so I bandaged the wound and took them to the hospital," I lied, though I did actually have to do that once.

"Did you finish packing yet? I'll be taking you up to your school today."

_Man the suns rising! I didn't realize it was this late._ "Yes, I have finished packing."

"Good, they'll be giving you your uniform when we get there. Go put your things in the car. Oh, and honey?"

"Yes?"

"Wipe the blood off your face."

"Alright," I ran up to my room and did as mom said. I sighed. She never had time for me. She still loves me, but her work called her away, a lot. So I always went to a boarding school, and usually sleep away camps during the summer. I was hardly here. "Will I ever have a normal life?" I said to myself.

Then I thought back to my dad. He was a vampire assassin before me. He never told mom, but he taught me. He killed on a mission, and as his only child, I was next in the line of assassins. He was one of the best, and he taught me to be one of the best. I was with him on that last mission, along with the leadman's son, Cloud Strife, in the organization. I was only 9.

_*cue flashback*_  
><em>"On it!" I said. But just as I started running I heard a scream. I turned and gasped. "Daddy!" I screamed. I ran over with my dagger, reverse grip. I always fought reverse grip when I used any type of blades. I finished off the vampire before it could turn him. It was the last vampire there. When I was done I fell to my knees by his side. "Dad." I sobbed.<em>

_He took my face in his hands and said, "Namine, the sun sets to let the stars shine the moon rises to let us see our path at night we vanquish fear by facing it"_  
><em>"and we will always take risks for the ones we love," Namine finished.<em>

_Her fathers hand fell from her face, he had a soft smile on her face, and his eyes closed. "No, no it can't be." she cried._

_The leadman came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Come, we mustn't dwell in the past. Eraqus was a great man, but we must leave."_

_Namine turned around and exploded, "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED! WHAT EVEN IS YOUR NAME? YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO HELP OTHER PEOPLE, OR MAKE SURE THEY KNOW WHO THEY'RE WORKING WITH!" Namine starting crying again._

_"My name is Cloud Strife, I guess introducing myself to you just slipped my mind." He picked me up and carried me away._

_"How old even are you?" I asked when I stopped crying._

_"16."_  
><em>*end flashback*<em>

That was six years ago. Cloud's now the leadman, and he checks on me every once in a while. I smiled, so much has happened since then; I surpassed my dad in skill, tactics, and anything else we assassins do. I killed those last 13 vampires with my bare hands, and they were all coming at me once.

"Nami! It's time to go!" mom yelled up.

I ran down and got in.

**Roxas's POV**

_Okay, I get to my new school all these girls start checking me out! And one is looking at me all hungry like. When she passed me, she smelled me! It was as if I smelled like choclate! Man, a couple minutes at this place and I'm already weirded out! I'm scared to see what this years gonna be like._ Of all places, dad chose to send me here! I try to ignore a girl with short black hair starring at me hungrily, the same one who smelled me earlier.

I got my dorm key and went up to my room to unpack. Hope nobodies up there yet. I totally want first pick. I opened the door to see a two twin beds, two closets, two dressers, and one bathroom. I picked the bed up against the window, and unpacked. When I was done, I plopped myself down on the bed and listened to my ipod. I was listening to Oblivion by 30 Seconds to Mars when the door opened to reveal a spiky haired brunette with electric-blue eyes, same as mine.

"Oh shit! I thought for sure I was gonna get first pick this year!" he said disappointed. I chuckled, then got up and walked up to him.

"Roxas." I said, holding out my hand.

"Sora." he said, shaking it.

I went back to my bed and looked out the window. Students were rushing to their dorm rooms, hoping to get first pick. Teachers were fussing with last minute plans. There was even a couple kissing under a tree, but a teacher went over and broke 'em up.

Then my eyes locked on a girl taking stuff out of a car. She had blond that went just past her shoulders, sea-blue eyes, and a heart shaped face. She was wearing a white halter-top, torn up jean capris, and white flip-flops. Yeah, I could see all that from here.

"Hey Sora."

"Yeah."

"Who's that girl?" I asked, pointing out the window.

He walked over and looked where I was pointing. A big smile showed up on his face, "That's Namine."

"So you know her?" I asked.

Sora looked at me, "Yeah, since the third grade. She came here after her dad died and her mom didn't have time for her anymore, so she started boarding school here."

"Oh" I said, looking out the window again, but my eyes averted somewhere else this time. "One more question, why is there a guy in a chicken suit, rollerblading in the visitors parking lot?"

Sora chuckled. "Oh, thats 'cause, wait! What!" Sora looked around to the visitors parking lot. "Sorry dude, I have absoluteley no idea why."

**So we met 3 of the characters but things will start stirring up in the next chapter Please review!**  
><strong>I'll update as soon as possible c u l8er!;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Namine's POV

I didn't get first pick for the dorm room, but luckily, Kairi's my roommate. Each V.A. has two friends that play cover-up whenever you're gone and somebody notices. Kairi plays cover-up for me, so does another friend of mine, Sora. I was back in the courtyard when I saw Riku, an irresponsible vampire assassin. Even worse, he was in a chicken suit, scaring all the little kids. Why is he even a V.A. He can't handle the pressure. Yeah sure, he's a year older and has been a V.A. two years longer than me, but I'm about twenty ranks higher than him.

I looked around the yard and focused my attention on a girl my age with short black hair and a redhead senior ruffling the girls hair. What caught my attention the most was when the girl snarled at him, she had fangs. Then the redhead did the same back.

I immediately grabbed my cell and dialed Cloud. "Hey Namine, how's school goin'?" he answered.

"Fine. I spotted two students, pureblood vamps."

Clouds tone got serious, "Description."

"The girl has short black hair and blue eyes, fake tan, my age, I'm guessing about 5'5"." (One inch shorter than me), "The boy has spiky red hair and green eyes, black upside-down triangle tatoos under his eyes, fake tan, 17 or 18, 6'3"."

"Okay, the girls name is Xion Hakirna, the guy is Axel Hakirna, her older brother. They're vampire royalty."

"Should I make the kill tonight?"

"No, keep an eye on them. If they show interest in anybody, protect the person. But make sure it stays secret!"

"Got it! Namine out!" I ended the call just in time to see Sora running up with a spiky-blond haired boy, same eye shade as Sora. Who's that boy? Hope he's not taken, 'cause he is soooooo hot.

"Hey Nam!" Sora said when he got up to me, then he noticed I was starring at his new friend, and his new friend was starring back. "Namine, this is my roommate, Roxas. Roxas, this is my old friend Namine." Roxas. Oh even his name is amazing. Rrrooxxaaassss. Just gorgeous.

Roxas's POV

Man, why is he doing this to me? At least she knows who I am, and she appears to be interested. Sora looked at me as if to say, 'say somethin'! "H-hi." I said. Uhhhh lame! Namine giggled. Okay, maybe not so lame.

Sora looked to the right of Namine, "Kairi at 3 o'clock!" Sora kinda yelled enthusiastically. I looked over to see a violet-redhead in a pink dress coming this way, I looked at Sora's face. He so has a crush on her. "Oh it's Riku in the chicken suit. Why's he in a chicken suit?" Namine shrugged. "Well he's coming 5."

Namine face-palmed and started shaking her head. I let out a chuckle. She looked up and glared at me. Okaaayyy, so she doesn't like this Riku guy.

Kairi reached and cheerily said, "Hey guys, oh hi there!" she said to me, "I'm Kairi!" huge smile.

"I'm Roxas." Her smile went away.

"Why is Riku dressed like a chicken and coming over here?" she said. So she wasn't disappointed with my name. We all shrugged.

I felt eyes burning into my back. I turned and to my horror, was the smell girl. "Hello." she said in a way that creeped me out. Namine, Sora, and Kairi broke out of the circle and came up beside me. Riku stopped between the line and smell, holding the chicken head in his hand or is it wing? He looked at both sides, having no idea what was going on. Namine glared at the girl, like she knew something the rest of us didn't know. Smell looked at her and smiled with an evil gleam in her eye, "I'm Xion."

Namine glared even more and said, "Namine," with a lot of venom in her voice. Oooh, catfight, I think. The rest of us introduced ourselves.

"Kairi."

"Roxas."

"Sora." he said welcomingly. (that's a word, right?) Obviously he didn't get the psyco memo.

Riku looked at both me and Xion, "I'm Riku, nice ta meet ya two."

Namine looked at Sora, as if sending mind messages he said, "Hey Riku, I was giving Roxas a tour of the campus. Could you finish up the tour? I just started when I met up with Nam." Wait a sec, since when was he giving me a tour? Guess I need it though.

"Yeah, sure. But before I pick up where you left off, I'm gonna change outta this chicken suit." Riku replied.

"I'll go with you. I kinda need a tour myself." Xion said.

"Okay, the more the merrier." Riku said, "Come on." He walked off, Xion and I followed.

"I bet you're as tasty as you look and smell." Xion whispered in my ear. Alright, even more scared.

Namine's POV

When the three were out of earshot, Namine started, "We gotta keep an eye on Xion. She's a pureblood vamp. Oh, and get this: V. Royalty."

Sora and Kairi's eyes widened. "What!" they both exclaimed. Sora paused for a second then said, "Wait, what's the difference between a regular vampire and a pureblood?" We stared at him for a second, Kairi facepalmed, I sighed. Ugh, seriously Sora?

"The difference between a reg and pure is regs were turned, meaning they were once human. Pures are vamps all their lives, they're faster, stronger, and smarter. Oh yeah, one more thing, pures can also turn people into vampires. It's really rare to come across a pure, and pures could live in the sunlight. So it's kinda hard to tell. And Sora, before you ask, no type of vamp is immortal." I explained before he popped up the question.

Kairi spoke up, "Xion seemed pretty attracted to Roxas," she gasped, "Oh no, she's planning to drain Roxas and turn him into one of them!"

"Bingo." I said, "I was given orders to keep an eye on her and her older brother, Axel. If they become interested in anybody, protect them without blowing your cover. So, that means I have to be Roxas's personal bodygaurd without him knowing. I'll tell Riku about this later, and if Axel gets a target, he's gonna have to start taking his job seriously and guard that person. Purebloods also go for the opposite gender. A favorite blood type for vamps is O negative."

"Fuck, I'm O negative!" Sora panicked.

"But you're not being targeted," Kairi said, calming him down.

"Okay, so you and Roxas are going to me and Kairi's dorm at 9, correct?" I asked Sora.

"Yep!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or its characters(but if I did, I would so own Roxas) I only own the plot and my other ideas**

**I kinda forgot to do the disclaimer thing in the last chapter. Got excited and went right to writing. Anyway, chapter 3 of VT! Oh and most must've figured it out but 4 those who haven't, V.A. is vampire assassin. I'm gonna show other characters POV along with Nam and Roxas from now on.**  
>_<p>

**Ch3 **

**Sora's POV**

I went back up to my dorm, and on the way I met Axel. I didn't approach him directly, he approached me! "Listen, I know you are one of those assassin friends." he said.

Dude, did you hit your head or somethin'? Honestly I have no idea what your talking about." I lied. I've had a lot of practice with this stuff over the years. Trust me, I used to be a horrible liar.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sora. Besides, I just wanna give ya some info." Axel's tone went dead serious.

I got nervous, his green eyes bore into me. Wait, green! Nam's been schooling me and Kai on vampire stuff, and on the day that I actually did pay attention, she told us about pureblood's eye color. And green's supposed to be a non-vamp eye color. _So how are his eyes green? I'll ask Nam later._ "Fine, you caught me." I said, defeated.

Axel smiled, "Good. Now you know about Xion, right?"

"Yeah, and that she's targeting Roxas."

"Well tell Namine to keep Roxas as far away as she can from my little sis on Halloween. Got it memorized?"

"Uh, sure," I said, confused by the last line.

When I was about to open the door to my room, a person came up behind me. "Hey are you Roxas's roomate?"

I jumped. "Yeah." I said, "Why would you want to know?"

"Cause I'm Ven, his older brother."

Roxas never mentioned an older bro, but then again I've only known him for half a day. "Really, he never mentioned an older brother."

"Huh, figures. So, whats your name?"

I turned, Whoa! He looks almost exactly like him! The only difference was that his hair was a bit longer, his face was longer, and a bit taller. "Sora."

He chuckled, "Alright Sora, can you tell me where Roxas is?" I shrugged.

He sighed, and left. I went into my room. _Okay, that was awkward._

**Roxas's POV**

Right when I walked in Sora said, "Hey Roxas, how was the tour? Yo' brotha' Ven was lookin' fo' ya'."

"The tour was horrible, and I'll talk to Ven lata'." I looked at a weird mark on my neck in the bathroom mirror. It was burning like crazy. I saw a small fridge in the corner of the room. How did I not notice that._ Is there ice in there?_ I opened the fridge and grabbed an ice pack. Once I put it on the mark, it melted.

Sora saw this, "What the fuck! It melted right when you put ice on it! It melted! Is it really that hot?" I moved the pack away. "When did you get a tatoo?" I shrugged. Sora touched it, only to quickly pull away with three burnt fingers. "Dude! How is that freakin' possible?"

Sora turned on the faucet and ran the fingers under the water. "Sorry but I don't know. Xion just kissed me under the ear and now there's a tatoo, and it's burning like crazy!"

Sora froze. "Wait. What." he said, all creeped out. "Start from the beginning."

I looked at him, "Uh, okay. Xion whispered 'I bet you're as tasty as you look and smell', then she kissed my neck."

"Okay it's eight-thirty, we gotta be at Kairi and Namine's at nine. I'm gonna get some dinner. Meet ya there." Sora ran out.

_Okay, weird._

**Namine's POV**

There was a loud knocking on the door. "Alright, alright! We're coming!" Kairi yelled. When she opened the door, Sora fell forward. Apparently he was leaning against the door.

"Geez Sora, what's the rush?" I said, not really sure what had just happened.

Sora got up. "Roxas came back up to the dorm and had this weird tattoo looking thing under his ear, and it literally burns!" he panicked.

Kairi calmed him down and asked, "What do you mean by 'literally burns'?" He showed her his burnt fingers. Kairi led him out of the entryway and treated the burns.

"Xion kissed there didn't she." I said, annoyed.

"Yeah, Roxas came back creeped. Oh yeah, I had a run in with Axel on the way back. He told me to tell you to keep Roxas as far away from Xion as you can on Halloween."

I took out my phone and dialed Cloud. "Hello?" Tifa, Clouds fiance picked up.

"Hey Tifa, its Nam, may I speak to Cloud?" I could hear Tifa talking to Cloud on the other end.

"Hi Namine. Anything to report?"

"Xion seems to be targeting Roxas. She's already made the mark.

"Listen, purebloods are too advanced for you. I've sent two assassins undercover as teachers. Your orders are the same, but I need you to get a blood sample from Roxas."

"Okay, bye."

"So what's the plan?" Sora asked, watching me. _He's actually paying attention._

I told them the plan, and we were all setup in time for Roxas to show-up.

**Dont forget to review!**

**I guess this one is a bit shorter. **

**See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kairi's POV

I opened the door, Man, I feel bad about this "Hey Roxas! Come on in!" He stepped in, but when he passed the first closet, Sora jumped out and knocked him out (that's actually kinda fun to say) before he could see who it was. I sighed.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to knock him out!" Sora told me.

"Yeah, but I still feel bad."

"You two aren't the only ones." Namine said, bringing over the gear. "Somebody put him on the bed." Sora dragged him to Namine's bed and I helped get Roxas on. Namine began her work.

"How hard you hit him?" I asked Sora, but he shrugged. Namine had the computer scanning the sample.

"I hope there's something we could do to get rid of the vamp seal. It really looks like it's hurting him." Sora said sadly, tilting Roxas's head to show the mark.

"The seals are red flags to new and desperate vampires. It practically says 'Come drain me. I have tasty blood, and plenty of it!' Roxas is now in even more danger with that seal." Namine said, "I'm also saying that you guys will be helping with the guarding, since you have keyblades and know how to use 'em."

Sora and I looked at eachother, "What!" We yelled together.

"Sora, as his roommate, I expect more from you."

Namine looked at the screen to check the results. "O negative blood type, duo keyblade wielder, not yet aware." She sent the results. "Just because we can't tell Roxas about the vampire stuff, doesn't mean we can't teach him to use the keyblade."

Me and Sora can only fight with one keyblade! Isn't one different than two? "Two questions. What are we gonna do about the seal? Where are gonna teach him?" Sora interrupted my thoughts.

"With the seal, we try our best to cool it down as much as it can. For training grounds, I'm sure we could find a spot in the woods." Namine said casually. I heard a grunt, and we all looked at Roxas.

Roxas's POV

I woke up with a headache, the mark on my neck was burning even more, and three pairs of blue eyes were staring down at me. "Is it normal for you to pass out like that?" Sora asked.

"Passed out? More like someone knocked me out," I said, rubbing my head.

"Are we gonna check our schedules or not?" Kairi said impatiently.

"We're gonna do that now." Namine told her, then she looked at me and smiled, "Can you walk?"

I smirked and got up, suddenly I felt dizzy. Is that normal after collapsing? I took out my schedule and sat in their circle.

"Soooo what's this about?" I asked.

"Every year we exchange schedules to see if we have any classes together." Kairi replied.

We lined up all the schedules. "Talk about pairing up!" Sora laughed. Me and Namine had every class together, same for Sora and Kairi.

"We all have the same class in first and third period." Kairi pointed out.

"Is this all you wanted us to come here for?" I asked, not amused.

"Yep." Kairi said cheerfully. Well this is a waste of time.

"Bye." I said, exiting and going to my dorm. Once I got to my dorm, I grabbed my skateboard. Might as well take a few spins. I ran back outside and started boarding. It felt great having the cool night air running through my hair.

That is, until something knocked me off my board. "Oof," I looked up to see glowing red eyes, a pale face, and fangs. "What the..." I said, starting to freak out.

"Get away from him!" a familiar voice yelled. Then I saw it was Ven, holding something that looked like a mixture between a key and a sword. He fought off the thing until it hissed and ran off. "Hey, you okay?" Ven asked, helping me up.

"Yeah. What is that thing?"

"Oh, this? It's a keyblade!" He looked at me, "We should get you to your dorm."

Namine's POV

"It'll take a couple days to observe the blood test results." I said.

"That long?" Sora said misbelievingly.

"Shouldn't you be watching Roxas?"

"Oh, right!" he ran off.

I looked outside to see what looked like the remains of a battle between a keyblade wielder and a regular vamp, and only the vamp got injured. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****:I don't own anything except for the plot and my other ideas.**

**Ven's POV**

_Why is there a seal on Roxas's neck? There are a couple of V.A.s here, but wh__y didn't they take care of the vampires before he was attacked? Do they know about what's going on here?_ I'm a slayer. A secret part of the VHO (Vampire Hunting Organization). The assassins don't know about it, only a couple of informants and the leadman know. We're elite, specialize in killing more than just vampires, and better trained.

"Great, what am I supposed to do now that he's a pureblood target. I'm gonna save Roxas. He's my little brother, and going after him just crossed the line. No matter the cost." I said to myself. I didn't have to worry about any roommates, since I got lucky and got a room to myself. I got out of my bed and turned on my computer. School files are one of the easiest things to hack into. I just have to look at some student records, schedules, and security tapes. Way to easy.

I smiled as the records came up. I didn't bother looking up Namine and Riku, since they were assassins, I already knew who they were. "Lets see. Best look up Sora first, since he'll be around Roxas the most." The results came up. His picture was... well... goofy. Okay a class clown. I read through the records quickly. He's clean.

I looked up Kairi, same as Sora. _Hmm, what about Xion._ My eyes widened at the backround. 'Comes from a rich estate', _purebloods are always rich_, 'Father a politicain', _figures_, 'has been around a large chain of murders, how killed unknown', _maybe she's our vampire_, 'has an older brother named Axel'.

Up next were the schedules, I only compared Roxas's to Namine's and Xion's. Namine cause she's the only assassin in the same grade, and Xion cause of vamp possibility. Namine and Roxas had every class together so I relaxed a little. Xion had one class with him.

I got to the security tapes. _So Xion is the one targeting him._ I got out of the school database and looked at Namine's cell phone calls to VHO. _So she has orders not to kill them, guess I should follow those too. Time to do some recon._ I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

"Hey Ven! Ven! Ventus!" Roxas yelled outside my door. I looked at the clock._ Eight AM, it's Saturday. Why this early?_

"What is it Roxy?" I said as I opened the door, half asleep. He frowned and punched me in the stomach, then walked in. _How could I forget that he can't stand that name._

"Sora said you were looking for me yesterday."

"Never mind that now."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure. Throw it at me."

"What was that thing that you fought off last night, and what was that thing that you used?"

I froze. He was out when I took him to his dorm. Was he really watching as I did that? _Atleast he forgot some of it._ "Dude, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. You sure you didn't have a nightmare?"

"I don't think that you wake up from a nightmare and you're head's bleeding."

"I don't see a-"

Roxas lifted up the bangs, "Tell me what it was. You. Are. Not. Getting out of this."

_Oh fuck._

**Namine's POV**

_What happened last night?_ Nobody was up yet, but according to Sora, Roxas ran off before he got up, but there was blood on Roxas's pillow. Sora and Kairi were looking for him while I examined the scene. There was a broken skateboard in front of me, blood was splattered a bit further up, and the tree was completely torn up. _Who's blood is this?_ I took out my identifier and sampled a still wet spot. Oh no! It was a head wound, and it was from Roxas. _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead!_ Then I noticed a torn up path into the forest.

I walked along the trail to come to a dead girl with a tattoo on the back of her shoulder. I opened her eye to see it bloodshot. In her mouth were fangs, but she wasn't a vampire, the tat signified her as a werewolf, but she was just starting her transformation.

I got even more worried, assassins are trained to identify and to avoid other creatures. _So the seal attracts more than just vampires. If the werewolf attacked Roxas, he's probably dead._ I ran off to find Sora and Kairi.

Kairi was the first person I could find. I was crying. Kairi's eyes widened in shock. She had never seen me cry. "What's wrong, Nami?" she asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Roxas. *sob* Blood. *sob* Head wound. *sob* Werewolf." I started to calm down a little bit. "R-Roxas i-is most l-likely d-d-dead." I started crying again.

**Roxas's POV**

"What I was holding is called a keyblade. As for the thing that I fought off, i don't know." Ven said, "Let me take a look at the wound." I walked over and let him remove the bandages. "How did I not notice your head was bleeding like this, your roommate is probably worried. He was asleep when you left, right?"

"Yeah."

"He probably found a lot of blood on your pillow. He must be freaking out. That is unless you replaced the pillow and put the bloody one in the wash." I was about to facepalm but Ven stopped my hand inches away from my face. "You want to injure yourself more?" He looked at me with concern. I brought my hand down and he let go. Once he let though, I succeeded in the facepalm.

I screamed. "Told ya'. Man, now it's bleeding more." He started to clean it and placed gauze on it, then he tied a bandage around my head.

I screamed again, but this time, the pain was coming from my neck, and I couldn't bear it. "Roxas!" Ven yelled, I could tell he was even more worried. Everything was spinning, my vision was starting to go in and out, and it was getting difficult to breath. I started to stagger and Ven started to bring me towards his bed. I must've blacked out then.

**Ven's POV**

Roxas went limp. I picked him up fully and lay him on the bed. Since I had my own room, I put the twin beds together so I had a full size. I looked at the seal. It really is hurting him. I grabbed my pack and took out some special type of ice that never melts and ran a wash cloth under cold water. I put ice in it and placed it against the seal. I held it there for a couple minutes, then I grabbed something and tied it to his neck. "I'm gonna do some research. I'll be back." I told him, even though he couldn't hear me.

It's a vow I made when I was six, that, I guess, is what keeps me going.

_*cue flashback*_

_"Venny when's mommy coming home?" Roxas asked me. Should I tell him that she's dead? No, I'll wait till he's older. He won't believe me if I told him the truth. "Why's daddy so sad now?"_

_I looked at him, "I don't know. But daddy's sad because he misses her." Roxas looked out to the ocean, then ran out into the water. I couldn't but smile, I've grown up a lot in the past few weeks, since mom was killed. I've been in training to become a slayer for a year now. I have to stay happy for him. So he's able to grow up at his pace, rather than being rushed. "I vow to always protect you, Roxas."_

_"Venny! Can we cheer daddy up?" Roxas asked as he came out of the water._

_"Yes! That would be great! How do you wanna do it?"_

_"Ummm, lets try cookies first."_

_Always._  
><em>*end flashback*<em>

I was outside and saw a spiky red-head. Axel. "Hey Axel!" I ran over. He turned.

"Yeah? Hey, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"My name's Ven, I know you're a vampire, and your little sister is targeting my little brother!" I was losing my cool the more I spoke, "He was attacked by a werewolf last night because of that seal she placed on him, and now he's suffering because of it."

"You really care about him, do you?" I looked up to see his eyes full of care, "I'm sorry about that. Nobody should have to go through that." _His eyes, they're green._ "I'm guessing you're an assassin."

I cooled down and spoke, "No, I'm not an assassin. And I'm sorry that I blew up on you. I thought you were one of those vampires who feed off of humans. So I thought you were encouraging her to do that."

He chuckled, "I only encourage her when she plans on draining a serial killer, but never turning."

"Wow. And you're the heir to the throne."

"The assassins don't know what green eyes on a vamp means, do they?"

"Nope, all they know is that its supremely rare."

"If you're not an assassin, what are you?"

I froze, not sure what to do. _Assassins don't have to deal with this! Just one of the cons of being a slayer, I guess._ "Best you don't know."

"Uhh, okay then. Bye."

"Later."Axel walked away, but I just stood there staring at my feet._ Better check on Roxas._

I started back towards the dorms. "Hey Ven, have seen Roxas?" I jumped and turned.

"Oh, hi Sora. Yeah, he's up in my room. He was asking me a question but he collapsed. I was just going up to check on him."

"Can I come with?"

"Yeah." We finally got to the dorm with Sora blabbing on about something. "Okay, we're here. You can stop talking now." When I opened the door, Roxas was coming to.

"Roxas, you alright? Me, Kairi, and Namine have been looking all over the campus! Is that broken skateboard yours?"_ Crap! I forgot about his board! Why am I so brain-dead?_

"My boards broken!" Roxas yelled. I mouthed to him 'Don't tell Sora anything', he got the message.

"You know, Namine's crying cause she found a lot blood by the board, and your pillow was covered in it. She thinks you're dead! What's that thing around your neck?" Roxas touched the band.

"Oh, I think I left that on too long. Your neck's gonna be frozen for a bit, Rox."

"How? When Roxas put ice on it, it melted automatically yesterday!"

"It's a special type of ice." I put the ice in the fridge.

"Uhh, guys? I'm still here." Roxas said. _Well I guess we have been talking in front of him like he was still out._

"Hey we better get you to Nam and Kai." Sora said.

Yeah, can't have people thinkin' I'm dead."

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Acacia: hey guys! i just wanted to thank u 4 ur comments. they really mean alot to me.  
>Roxas*steps in*:what's this place? who're u?<br>Acacia:Wha$&#$&*  
>Roxas:umm, ok Acacia: Alright guys! on with the story, don't forget to review! :L *looks kinda like v fangs and blood dripping*<br>Roxas:Who r u talking 2?  
>Acacia:Nobody _<br>Roxas's POV

"Hey, Namine's in her dorm. I gotta go see Kairi about something." Sora ran off. I sighed. Huh, leaving me to face Namine alone. I looked up the dorm building. Should I take the stairs inside, or the fire escape outside? I went with the fire escape, I've always wanted to climb one anyway, me being a country boy.

Was this a good idea? I was halfway up to Nam's room and was getting dizzy. Guess it's not such a good idea climbing one of these with an injured head. Just don't look down, don't look down. And of course, I had to look down. Woo that's high. I had only a couple of flights to go. I wonder what would happen if I jumped from here? No, Rox! Don't even think about it!

I was at Namine's window but she was talking about me on her cell. She was even crying a bit. I moved closer so I could better hear what she's talking about.

"I think a werewolf killed him last night, but the strange thing is, the werewolf is dead... Yes, I know I shouldn't assume that Roxas is dead... The point is that I failed my mission... What do you mean it's not like me to give up like that!... Fine Cloud, I'll make sure of whether he's alive or not... I'll call you when I know it for a fact." What mission? She hung up. I waited about ten seconds before tapping on the glass. She turned, and gasped, "Roxas!" she squealed excitedly.

Before I could move, the window opened and I was pulled onto Namine's bed, kissing me like crazy! She's kissing me! Wait... She likes me this way? Well I like her back. I propped myself up on my elbow, closed my eyes and had started kissing back.

Namine then seemed to realize what she was doing, pulled away and turned her back to me. Why'd you stop? I couldn't stop staring, "Namine?" I reached out towards her. I started to feel dizzier than I already was. My elbow gave out and I was back on my back.

She looked back at me, and looked deep into my eyes. "D-do you f-feel like that about m-me?" she stuttered.

I put my hand against her face softly moved my thumb acrossed her cheekbone, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have kissed back." She smiled, and I smiled back. I started to put myself in an upright position, but Namine put her hand on my chest and pushed me to where I was lying down again. "What are you doing?"

"You look a bit dizzy; you came up the fire escape in a black hoodie, you've lost a lot of blood and you're still bleeding, and have you eaten at all today? It's five PM." Time sure passed quickly.

"I haven't had anything today."

Namine smirked. "I'll take you to the nurse later. Right now you rest while get you some food."

I started to protest and get back up, "Nam-", only to be pushed back, but this time Namine kept her hand on my chest.

"Do you want to pass out again? That would be your third time in two days."

I sighed and laid my head back in defeat. She smiled, "I'll be back and you better not leave this bed."

"Fine." I closed my eyes fell asleep, I was actually feeling a bit weird, some rest couldn't hurt. Even though I did already sleep most of the day.

Namine's POV

I was quick to leave my dorm. Why'd I do that! Then it was followed by that sappy line! What was I thinking! He was probably acting. I am such a dope! Oh well, I better get the food. "What should I get him?" I wondered aloud.

"I suggest something like sea-salt ice cream, that is, unless you're looking for something healthy." said a voice behind me. I spun around to see a junior that looked almost exactly like Roxas. "Oh sorry, I'm Ven, Roxas's older brother. You must be Namine. Roxas has told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, I'm looking for something healthy for him to eat."

"May I suggest garlic shrimp pasta. It's really easy to find at the store."

"Okay. Thanks!" I said greatfully. I ran off. So that's the brother Sora mentioned. Seems like a sweet guy.

I moved as fast as I could to get the meal/snack and get back to Roxas. I can't believe I just did that. I've never admitted my feelings before. What's happening to me? I was going down the hall to my dorm. I took a deep breath, and stepped in.

Huh, he's still asleep. He looks so adorable. Man, I left the window open and it's like ninety-five degrees out there! He's sweating! I have to keep his temperature down while he's in this condition! Might as well call him sick. I set the meal on the desk and closed the window. I looked at him, He must be boiling in that, I took off his hoodie, exposing his bare chest. To lazy to put a shirt on this morning? I couldn't help but run my hand along the muscles. His skin is SO soft. I snapped myself to attention.

There were swirling marks going down his neck and ending at his stomach. One even went behind his neck and down the opposite arm. Oh my poor Roxas, the seal is already spreading. "Why me?" I whispered to myself. Roxas seemed to become aware of my presence, and woke up.

"What do you mean why you?" Roxas looked into my eyes so deeply, I could swear that he saw all my secrets, and my past. "What are you even talking about?"

"Come on. Best get you to the nurse." I handed Roxas back the hoodie and led him there.

The nurse looked up at me and said, "Well, Roxas here seems to have a light fever, and I stitched the head wound. But, may I ask you, how did he end up like that?"

I looked the nurse in the eye, "He was skateboarding, and he was working on a trick. But when he landed, the board broke, and he went down with the board."

"Oh, so many kids come in from those boards. Well, I suggest you tell his roommate. He just mainly needs to rest in bed for the whole day tomorrow, and he'll be ready for school tomorrow."

"Okay." I said taking out my phone. I put it back when it was halfway out. "Come on Roxas, I'll take you to your dorm."

"Okay." he said, letting me help him off the cot. It was a slow and quiet walk around the dorm, but I stayed with him until we ran into Sora and Kairi.

"I'll take it from here." Sora took Roxas the rest of the way. Everything went by too fast. I felt like a lost child in a dark alley at night in New York City. I didn't know why I felt like this, but it hurt.

Kairi's POV

Why is she like this? I looked around the room. Namine was outside, leaning on the railing of the fire escape. How is that she could be here for hours and stare out like that with that lost and longing look in her eye? Wait a sec... lost and longing, staring out for hours? Oh no. You've got to be kidding me! Nam is lovesick! Woah, my life is becoming a mix between regular teen drama and this vampire craziness. I stepped out the window and came up behind her. "Soooo, who's the lucky guy?"

Namine jumped. "What do you mean?"

"You know, you're losing your lying touch."

"Shit, you caught me. Fine, I'll tell you."

I squealed in delight. I loved hearing this kind of stuff.

Xion's POV

I looked around the banquet, then the clock. Almost midnight. The hybrids danced around the table and swung from the ceiling, squealing and chattering. Axel sat across from me, twiddling with a fork. "My family and cousins. I gather you all here to tell you of an old threat, that has been unknown to us for centuries, has finally been brought to us!" my father's voice rang out through the hall.

I noticed a man being dragged in. He looked like he was a year older than me. My father spoke once more, "This young man is one of them, isn't that right, Wakka?" He struggled against the chains. "They are known as Slayers. And they kill more than just vampires." He looked at Pete, Emperor of the werewolves.

Pete stood up and began to speak, "Yes, my daughter, Aerith, was recently killed by one. I will help in ridding the world of the old generation, and todays generation of Slayers, to avenge Aerith."

My father waited for him to finish, then said, "We are honored to have you fight this battle with us. Now, to get on with business, a Slayer's skill surpasses any assassin's skill. We must approach this problem than an assassin. Any idea's for how may tell me after the banquet, for now we feast!"

I wasn't hungry, so I watched the Slayer. His eyes had that smart look, I could see he wasn't afraid. I flashed my fangs at him. He didn't even flinch. I soon became bored with trying to scare him and looked back at Axel. He looked like he knew something. "What is it Axel?" I asked.

His emerald eyes finding my blue ones, "I think I met a Slayer today."

Acacia: I explained to Roxas what was going on. Anyway, he's not here right now. But he'll be back soon. I can't wait to get started on the next one.

Roxas: Yeah, who knew Pete would be emperor of the werewolves. And Aerith his daughter! Isn't Pete a cat?

Acacia: Yes. And they were the only characters that came to mind. But I gotta feel bad for Wakka.

Roxas: In the next chapter we're going to find out if he's alive or not. Right?

Acacia: Yep! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Acacia:Sorry this took a while. School started, I missed the whole last week and have to catch up, and lacrosse tryouts this weekend. I also got guitar, I'm trying to get some Final Fantasy cutscenes for AMVs. I have no idea how I'm gonna balance all this out. So the chapters are gonna take a bit longer to post.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and the V.A.s and Slayers. The Hybrids I'm not so sure about. Everything else, including the characters, i don't own. But I do own Brianna.**

**Roxas: Why do we do this disclaimer thing?**

**Acacia: So people don't think we own the characters or the story they originally came from.**

**Roxas: Makes sense. But wouldn't people already know that you don't own the story. Yeah, sure, the first chapter. But every chapter, that gets kinda annoying don't ya think?**

**Acacia: Yeah.**

**Roxas: Can't wait to see if Wakka survives or not. Hey, wanna make a bet?**

**Acacia: Really? You wanna make a bet with the person writing the story?**

**Roxas: Never mind. How is this story gonna turn out?**

**Acacia: Don't know. So far it's probably gonna have a sad ending, but then again, things might take a turn, and become a happy ending. There's no telling. I pick and choose what happens and see how it effects future chapters. Why do you want to know this?**

**Roxas: Storytime! *runs away***  
><strong>-:P-<strong>

**Sora's POV**

"I slipped on a rock, fell into a stream, got hit with a branch, and slipped again and I'm now covered in mud. Yet you guys haven't even knocked a hair outta place, how is that possible?" I complained.

"Maybe 'cause you're clumsy." Kairi said, starting to walk backward.

"Quit complaining. We've only been out here for a couple of hours." Namine said. Right now, we're out in the woods, and Namine is taking us to a place perfect for training. So far, I'm getting the memo that we're lost.

"Are you sure that you know where we're going?" I asked.

Namine stopped and looked around, "Um... Uh... Okay I don't know where we are or which way's back!"

"WHAT! You have gotta be fuckin' us!" Both me and Kairi screamed together.

"Sorry, I'm not. The way out might be this way." She pointed in a random direction. Okay, fine, we'll follow you. But if we have to spend the night out here, it's your fault.

Namine started off and we followed. We walked two yards and the next thing we know, we're hanging fifty feet in the air, all in a net. _Why am I always on the bottom of the pile?_ "Get your asses off me. Namine, your fault."

**Roxas's POV**

_It's an hour 'til lights out and they're not back yet. I should go look for them, my fever is gone._ I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and put on jeans and a tee. I took a flashlight since it was getting dark. Sora did say that they were gonna hang out in the forest today, and I think they went into the North part of the woods. Hope I'm right. The school campus was surrounded by a large forest, and nobody really knows what's in there. _If nobody knows what's in there, why hang there?_ I stepped in front of the forest entrance, stared into the trees, and continued forward.

A warm breeze rustled the leaves, and only a couple of the sun's remaining rays made it through the leaves. I was thirsty. _Why didn't I bring any water?_ I noticed a creek to my right. I went over to drink. _That's a funny shape in the mud. Hey! Isn't that Kairi's wayfinder!_ I picked up the star shaped good luck charm. "Yeah, this is Kairi's. Looks like I'm on the right track."

**Kairi's POV**

I sighed. My foot was caught somewhere in the top of the net; Sora couldn't move 'cause my head was on his stomach with my shoulders pushing into his side, pushing him into Nam, and his pants were caught on the bottom; Namine's hair got intertwined with the side of the net, her feet jamming into Sora's arm. The net was a bit small for three teenagers. "Did anybody bring a phone with them? I forgot mine." Nam asked.

We checked our pockets. "Sorry."

"Hey, has anyone seen my wayfinder?"

**Roxas's POV**

"Hey!" I yelled through the forest. The first stars were starting to show. I turned on the flashlight.

"Excuse me mister, I was wondering if you could show me the way out of these woods." a soft voice said behind me. I turned to see a little girl with black hair, brown eyes, a light blue dress, and only came up to my hip.

"Sorry, I kinda lost my way too." I said, bending down to her height.

"That's alright! We could be lost together."

I smiled, "I'm Roxas. What's your name?"

"Brianna."

"Okay Brianna, I came in here looking for my friends. Have you seen them?" Brianna shook her head. "Will you help me then?" she nodded. "Come on then." I took her by the hand and led her across the river. She skipped by my side. _How did a little girl end up in a place like this?_ I actually became so lost in my mind I ran into a tree. Brianna giggled. I would've cussed then, but I kept my language clean for Brianna's sake.

Another thirty minutes went by and no luck. I sighed. We found ourselves in front of a cave. "Can we take a break?" Brianna asked.

I was about to say no when I stopped myself. _She's just a little kid._ "Alright, but only a short one. Five minutes." Brianna smiled and ran into the mouth of the cave. I followed her lead and sat down on a shallow ledge.

"You know Roxas, I'm hungry!" Brianna said, but the kid voice was replaced by a hissing sounding kind of thing. I looked over to see that Brianna's skin had dried and wrinkled, her eyes had turned red, and her teeth looked like shark teeth. I started to back out of the cave. She charged.

I put my arms in front of my face and closed my eyes. When she hit, she didn't hit me. I opened my eyes to see two keyblades in my hands. _Where'd these come from?_ That didn't matter right now. I knew that they're weapons, so I started to defend myself.

Brianna knocked the blade out of my hands. Surprisingly, it went high and far, and it came back.

**Namine's POV**

We screamed. One moment we were hanging there, the next we're falling. We stopped and tumbled onto the ground, all except for Kairi, who's foot was still stuck. Me and Sora moved quick to get her out of that. Then we started to go south, where the blade had come from.

We got to where Roxas was. There was a bite on his arm, then I saw what he was fighting. _A demon!_ I pulled out the gun I brought with me, took careful aim, and fired. The bullet made its way to the demon's arm. Roxas looked over in my direction, frightened. Sora and Kairi drew their keyblades and charged. Roxas went back to the fight. I could see he was getting weaker, the demon's venom was taking its toll.

I didn't realize what I was doing until I had already taken him out of the battle and started working on his arm. "Namine! What's going on?" he asked me. I finished and he ran back into battle.

"Why doesn't the vampire assassin join the party?" the demon taunted.

"Vampire... Assassin?" Roxas looked at me, confused. I pulled out my favorite dagger. It had the stonetouch. I jumped in and turned her to stone quickly.

Sora and Kairi's blades disappeared, and Roxas followed their example, even though he had two. "What was that? What is a vampire assassin? Why didn't you tell me?" Roxas was yelling.

"That was a demon. The name says what it is. We didn't tell you to protect you." I told Roxas truthfully.

"Really. I'm not sure if I could trust you guys after this." Roxas said that coldly, and something inside me snapped. I didn't know what to do, but that, out of all I've been through, hurt the most.

We eventually found our way back to the school. As we parted ways, I cast a painful glance at Roxas, his eyes were hard and emotionless. _I love him, but that secret was a hard blow to him. Why me?_

**Roxas: Wow. That was dramatic. Wouldn't you say so Acacia?**

***Acacia asleep on the couch***

**Roxas: Oh well. She needs it. C ya next time! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Roxas: Hey guys. Acacia's knocked out from all this stuff. I'm not gonna bother with the disclaimer, since u already know she doesn't own KH. So I'm posting this 4 her. Enjoy! But I still can't believe this place doesn't have sea-salt ice cream!**  
><strong>-<strong>

**Roxas's POV**

I stepped in the shower. The hot water felt good against my bare skin. _What's my life going into? First, I get this weird tattoo thing on my neck and it's spreading. Then I'm attacked by a mutant thing, and Ven is some kind of keyblade wielder. Third, I get my first kiss, well, I actually like that one. Fourth, I meet this strange little girl in the woods, who just happens to be a demon. Fifth, she tries to eat me and I happen to have two keyblades. Sixth, Kairi and Sora are also these key wielders, and Namine's a Vampire Assassin. What the heck even is that? And now, the first day of sophomore year._ The tattoo had spread to just below my hip and seemed to wrap around my body.

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower. I looked in the mirror to see my eyes, the light drained from them, and my face, just miserable. I dried off my hair and watched them turn back into messy spikes. I pulled the uniform on and neatened my hair. Then left while Sora was packing his things.

The cafeteria was not separated by grade. So everything was a massive mix-up. I turned on my ipod. Hero started playing when I got to an empty table with my breakfast. I had just started eating when Ven slid in the chair across from me. "Hey. Why so glum?" I saw Nam, Kairi, and Sora walk in, looked at me sadly, though Nam also had longing and regret in her gaze.

I decided to answer Ven, "Just the stuff that's going on." I mumbled.

"... And what stuff is that?"

_Should I tell him? He's my brother, and has always been there for me. It's the least I could do._ "Last night, I went out into the woods to look for Kairi, Sora, and N-Namine. I was attacked by a little demon girl named Brianna. I learned that I had two keyblades, and Sora and Kairi each have one." Ven's eyes widened.

"You have two?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just really rare."

"Oh, one more thing, Namine is an assassin, for vampires. And they kept this all from me."

Ven looked guilty for a second, then went emotionless. "They're not the only ones that are keeping secrets."

"What do you mean?"

"I never wanted to have you go down this road, so I never told you. I guess I have no choice now that you've been dragged into all this."

"You're not one of those assassins too, are you?"

"I'm not an assassin." I relaxed a bit, "I'm a slayer." I tensed back up.

"That thing on your neck is called a seal. It will attract all kinds of monsters. So, it's best you learn to defend yourself. Or you have me, an assassin, or Sora or Kairi. Or both."

"Do they have a school for all this?"

Ven smiled, "No, I'll teach you the way of the slayers. Just remember, not even the assassins know. Hope you're ready for boot camp."

**Namine's POV**

We all didn't speak. None of us wanted to break the silence. I picked at my food, not interested in eating. The bell rang and we all went to our classes. In class, I hardly heard what the teacher was saying. All I did was stare at Roxas longingly. Through all our classes. That is 'til sixth.

I walked into Mythology, and froze when I saw the teacher. _Could this be... could this really be her? Aqua Gremik? One of the two legendary assassins of today? Guess I'll find out soon enough._ I took my seat and watched as everybody took their seats. Roxas was rubbing the bandages that hid the demon bite. I leaned over and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me and I shook my head. He may not trust me, but at least he knows to listen to me when it comes to this medical stuff.

"Alright everyone, turn your attention to the front." The class all turned their attention to the teacher. She cleared her throat, "I am Aqua Gremik, your mythology teacher." _It really is her._ The rest of class went by like all the others, except instead of staring at Roxas, I stared into space.

The bell rang, "Roxas, Namine, come see me." We did as we were told and waited as Aqua watched the last few students leave. "Does he know?" she asked me.

"Y-yes" I answered. Roxas looked at me reassuringly, and placed his hand on my shoulder. _Isn't he mad at me._

"Good. I guess you did part of my job for me. Now Roxas, what happened to your arm?"

He looked nervous. I whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. She's one of the highest ranked assassins." He relaxed.

"A demon bit it."

"Namine, weren't you ordered to act as a bodyguard for him?"

I lowered my head, "Yes. You see, I had just found him, and I wasn't there but I know that the demon knocked a keyblade out of his hand and bit him."

"Oh. Mind if I check it?" Roxas gave her the bandaged arm, and she undressed the wound. "Roxas, sit down at one of the desks. Oh, and take your shirt off. I want to take a look at the seal too."

Roxas followed the directions, but he didn't know exactly what was going on. The seal part he understood fine. I think he figured out what the seal is. But when I treated Roxas, I only had half the things I needed, and those were the ones that you didn't feel. The others stung a bit.

I found myself looking at how far the seal has spread since I last saw it. This seal seemed to be one of those fast ones. Aqua came over with the meds I was missing. Again I whispered in his ear, "It's gonna sting a bit." He shrugged. Aqua placed one of the items on the wound. He winced. "Told ya'."

Aqua looked up, "The rest are gonna sting a bit more than that one." I started to massage Roxas to bring down his tension. I knew what was to come, 'cause I got bit a couple times as a little kid. He leaned back. I wanted him to be relaxed as possible, since these meds could do bad stuff to him if he's not relaxed. Aqua continued her work. I watched as she placed a new bandage on the bite.

She went to the other side. "I'm afraid that we don't know how to remove the seal. Yet." Both me and Roxas sighed. He gasped. I noticed a line going down his shoulder and wrapping around his arm. I stood there stunned, and I guess I was squeezing his shoulders since he was squirming to get out of my grip. "I should let you get to your last class." She handed me and Roxas passes and Roxas put his shirt back on.

On the way back, Roxas spoke, "Sorry for blowing up on you last night. But I guess everybody goes through that fuckin' shit."

"No problem. So are we still gonna try this girlfriend boyfriend thing?"

"Uh, duh."

I smiled for the first time today. But it went away when I saw another legendary V.A. was teaching gym. _Terra Breaks._ We handed him the notes and joined the rest of class. As soon as class ended, me and Roxas ran out of the gym as quick as we can.

"Hey, I gotta apologize to Sora." I let him go. _Maybe this might work out just right._

**Acacia: Well I'm up now. Just nervous since I have to give a speech or something to the whole student body. No pressure.**

**Roxas: You really gotta stop loading yourself up.**

**Acacia: Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Acacia: Thanx everybody for the reviews. Keep 'em up!**

**Roxas: Yeah, and Acacia, please don't sign up 4 anything else.**

**Acacia: I decided against student council, but there is an endangered animal protection club, I think I might join that.**

**Roxas: The idea is great and all, but u don't want to kill all ur free time.**

**Acacia: Fine, but luckily the teachers went pretty easy with the homework this weekend. And I got the try-outs out of the way.**

**Roxas: Can we get on with the story?**

**Acacia: Yeah, but in the last chapter I wish I put maybe instead of uh duh.**  
><strong>-<strong>

**Ven's POV**

"Again." I told Roxas.

"What! I must've done this routine a hundred times now!" Roxas said, drenched in sweat. It was Wensday, and somewhere around ninety degrees. I leaned against a tree as Roxas finished up the routine.

"Oh yeah, Roxas, I've notified the leadman about you." Roxas stopped and stared at me.

"Huh?"

"Go take a shower and meet me by my car."

"Got it." He ran off, while I strolled behind him.

Up in my dorm, I grabbed the slayer uniform and the one I wore when I was fifteen. I was about to walk out the door when I remembered the seal, and the hair dye. I got the items and placed them in my bag, then hurried to my car.

Roxas was already there, waiting for me. "I thought I was supposed to meet you here. Not the other way around." His hair was still wet, so the spikes drooped.

"Had to get a few things, and I thought you were gonna be longer than that." I said as I got into the drivers side, "Hey, open the bag."

**Riku's POV**

"So, why do you need me to take you three to headquarters?" I asked.

"'Cause you can drive." They said inison.

"Fine. There's something I need to get there anyway."

Namine smiled. "Alright, we'll be in your Mercedes."

Soon we were on our way. Love Like Woe started playing on the radio, I tried to change it, but Namine slapped my hand away. "Geez, fine." Sora and Kairi stayed quiet the whole time. _Weird. They've usually talked my ear off by now. What's up with them?_

**Roxas's POV**

Ven's jeep pulled into a dark, musty garage, and parked. The guy running the garage came over and Ven handed him a card. He nodded and gave the card back. "Come on."

"So is this where the headquarters are?"

"Nope."

"Then why are we here?"

"Slayers are so top secret that we even change out cars."

"What?"

"Most slayers know multiple assassins, and we don't want them seeing our car in the parking lot. So we trade them out. And the cars that we get for our slayer work are always way better than the ones we already have." Ven stopped at the latest model of a blue Ferrari. I gasped. "It looks like any other, but this one is modified. And a lot faster." A devious smile crept across his face.

"I'm guessing this is your favorite part of being a slayer."

"No, but its in my top three. Oh, we also gotta get the uniforms on." Ven led me to a room that looked like a dressing room. He handed me the smaller uniform and changed into his. I did the same. The uniform consisted of black pants, a fitted tee, a trench coat, dark sunglasses, and a type of hat that I could never remember the name of. (Think more to matrix.)

Ven grabbed my hat and put some goo in hair. "Hey!"

"It's just hair dye."

"Why?"

"We go the extra mile to make sure no one recognizes us. Hair can give that away, so we all dye our hair black. It'll come out the first time you wash it. Oh, and we also gotta hide the seal, so I brought some of this."

"Make up?"

"Basically yeah, make up. But it matches your skin color to hide the seal." He handed it to me and started to get the dye through my hair, while I put stuff on the seal part that people can see. Ven finished with me and worked on himself. I looked in the mirror. It was weird seeing myself with black hair.

I put my hat on once Ven finished. He placed his in a kinda diagonal manner. When I got into the car I saw it was different. But I mainly got that because of all the buttons. Ven saw my face and said, "Don't touch anything. When you are more experienced, I'll show you what they all do." I leaned back into the seat. "Wanna see how fast she can go? I know a shortcut where there aren't any cops. Or speed limits for that matter."

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Okay!" He pulled out and turned onto a smaller road and accelerated. I watched the speedometer. 100, 130, 180, 210, 300, 400 mph. "Now you see what I mean by faster." He slowed down. "You remember what I told you in the jeep?"

"Don't speak, instead use the hand signals you showed me, especially if it's an assassin. Look forward, and stay expressionless."

"Good, 'cause we're here." He parked in front of a skyscraper that looked like it was entirely made out of tinted glass. I followed Ven into the building. The inside looked like a regular lobby, same for the elevator. He pressed thirty-six. Instead of going up, the elevator went down, fast enough to where my feet were being lifted off the ground.

_What the heck?_ The elevator stopped. Ven stepped out and made a left. The halls and everything was white. As we passed a group of assassins, they all stopped talking and watched us pass. Ven came to a door and opened it. It led to another hallway. He went down it and stopped when he came to a tall man with blue eyes and spiky blond hair. "Oh, good, you made it." he said.

**Namine's POV**

We stepped out of the car. Immediately Sora and Riku shouted, "Whoa! The latest model of ferrari!" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on!" Me and Kairi had already started towards the headquarters while the boys gaped at the car. They broke out of the trance and ran after them.

"Which floor?" Riku asked.

"Thirty-six." I said. Sora and Kairi held onto the handlebars. The elevator was really fast, and the first time they were in here, it was like an anti-gravity zone. It also worked backwards. If you pressed negative five, you would go up five floors. Kairi had her eyes squeezed shut, and her hair was flying straight up. Sora's necklace was hitting his face.

The elevator stopped and we got out. I took a left and picked through the maze I memorized as a kid. There was something I needed to talk to Cloud about.

**Cloud's POV**

I was in my office with Ven and Roxas. "Ven, are you sure you're ready to take on a student?"

"Yes, sir."

"Even if you have to be really quick about. Since he's starting about ten years late. And you don't have to be formal with me. My dad liked it, but I don't. And don't be calling me leadman."

"Yes Cloud, I know I am capable and I plan on keeping the tradition of being trained by the families slayer."

"Glad you're able to say yes. 'Cause I decided to put on a search mission. A couple of slayers are already looking."

Roxas piped up, "Exactly what will we be looking for?" Ven looked at him sternly.

I smiled,_ glad that this one isn't one of those brain dead soldiers_, "I'm glad you asked that. You see, the reason I put the slayers on the mission is because the slayer Wakka has gone missing. Tifa, though she's an assassin, she's Wakka's cousin and is familiar with slayers. For your first mission Roxas, I'm having you and Ven go with Tifa, and make sure she stays safe, as well as finding Wakka. Ven, Wakka was your partner for a time. Am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Cloud, you are always so protective of me. I can handle my own." a feminine voice said at the door.

"We'll give you guys some time alone." Ven said, leading Roxas out the door.

I watched the door close. "Don't worry about that, and besides, nobodies going alone. Besides, what would I do if my lovely bride was dead."

"I don't know. I'm guessing Roxas was one of those two," I nodded, "Oh, so I'll be basically helping Ven speed up the training a bit."

"Correct." I kissed her, and started giving her the details.

**Kairi's POV**

We were at the simulation training area. It was where the adult V.A.s would train their kids when they're at a young age. I loved watching, it's just so cute! Namine walked over to an assassin who was coaxing his five year old into putting on one of the sim helmets. "Hi Jake." Namine said.

Jake looked over, "Namine, Riku! And two cover ups named Sora and Kairi! I haven't seen you guys since you were eleven and twelve! My, you've grown."

The five year old looked at us curiously. While Namine and Riku spoke to Jake, I went to the girl and Sora followed. "Hi! I'm Kairi and this is Sora. What's your name?"

"Yuffie." She said, rocking back and forth nervously on her heels.

"You seem scared to put on the helmet. Why?" Sora asked.

"There's a lot of monsters in there."

I smiled at the girl, which seemed to brighten her mood. "You know, the monsters may look scary, but they can't hurt you."

"Okay, I'll try not to be afraid and do my best."

"Now that's the spirit. I have a feeling you're gonna be a great assassin someday."  
>-<p>

**Acacia: I just couldn't resist putting Yuffie in there as a five year old. Oh, sorry I keep on forgetting to say this. I have nothing against Xion. She just seemed like the perfect character for her part here.**

**Roxas: You had to dye my hair black.**

**Acacia: Again, sorry. I like you better as a blond too. Don't forget too review.**

**(in the reviews, could please tell me if you think Wakka should live or not, and/or what character you want me to add to me and Roxas's conversation's at the beginning and end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Roxas: I told u not to sign up for anything else!**

**Acacia: I only have 1 more thing! Besides, I managed it last year. But then again, I didn't have this much stuff last year. I'm also surprised about the fact in my elective, most of the class doesn't know how to spell the teacher's name. Okay back on subject, we have chapter 10. This is 10 right?**

**Roxas: Yep.**

**Acacia: How many chapters is TVT gonna have? Oh well, in this chapter, we have Roxas's first mission-**

**Roxas: Why does that remind me so much of when I was in Organization 13?**

**Acacia *rolls eyes and continues*: a thought that Cloud keeps on thinking of bringing to the light, Namine hears something she wasn't supposed to, we check up on Xion and Axel, Sora finally gets the-**

**Roxas: Why are u doing that?**

**Acacia: Fine, okay u guys are gonna have to read to find out what happens. Oh, and Kim(), that question you asked 'Why Halloween?' is answered in this chapter.**  
>-<p>

**Axels POV**

"So why exactly are you doing this?" I asked Xion. We were walking down a stone corridor to some weird ritual room. Well a room that we use for whenever we turn a human into a vampire. _No matter how hard they try, I'm fine with overpopulated animals. I will not ever bite a person. Hey, isn't this the doorway to the dungeon?_ I stopped in front of a door, "Hey, Xion, I'll catch up with you later."

"Kay, later."

I opened the door and stepped into the dark abyss. I closed the door behind me and kept walking. Soon the passage became torch lit. So I should be at the first cell. Looking in, I saw one of those vampires that tried to reveal our secret existence. Nope, not here. I continued to walk the passage, and found who I was looking for in cell thirty.

"Hey." I said, crouching down.

He looked up, "What do you want? Blood? Well I'm not giving it to ya'."

"I don't drink human blood, in fact, I wish I was a regular human."

"Why should I trust you?" He was covered in ash and dirt, and his hair was so dirty it was brown instead of orange.

"Wakka, don't slayers know the eye colors with vampire personalities? They're green, I know you know what that means."

"Sorry, I can't see so well in this light, ya' know."

"Listen, I'm gonna find a way to get you outta here. They're planning on using you for entertainment. But you gotta promise me something, get the scientists at VHO to make a serum that can turn any type of vamp into a human. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah. We definitely have a deal!" Wakka reached through the handle bars and Axel shook it.

**Tifa's POV**

I got into the passenger side of Ven's ferrari. Roxas sat in the back. (There is a back to a ferrari, right? If not, they do in this world.) "Sooo, where are we looking?" Roxas asked, Very good question. _Maybe we should check that abandoned warehouse by the area Wakka's last mission was._

"We're gonna check the abandoned warehouse, twenty miles away." I answered. Ven started to drive there a bit fast for my liking. I was about to open my mouth to say something about the speed, but I stopped myself. _It's his car, and the want for speed reminds me a bit of Cloud and his motorcycle._

**Namine's POV**

I was about to knock on Cloud's office door, but Cloud seemed to be talking to somebody, and I didn't want to interrupt them, but I was so curious, I decided to listen in on them. Sora and Kairi didn't pay attention. And Riku ran off somewhere.

"Is it really a good idea to put Roxas into slayer training?" it was the leader of the information department. _What's a slayer? Whatever it is, it can't be good._

"Ven knows what Roxas is capable of, and I have faith in him."

"But, Cloud! Slayer's are supposed to start training when they're only four years. He is fifteen, that is a great difference in age, wouldn't you think?"

"I wanna test this out. What did you come to tell me, any way?"

"That vampires and werewolves seem to be working together, along with other forces."

"Vampires and werewolves? Together? You're joking. Right?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"With this going on, I hope we don't lose anymore than what we already have."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Roxas, Ven, and Tifa. We can't have a new recruit out there, and I wouldn't be able to bear it if something to Tifa."

"Yes, with the wedding only weeks away."

"It's not just that." I got up and quietly ran around the corner, I didn't want to have Cloud knowing I eavesdropped on him. _What is a slayer? Wait... Where's Sora and Kairi?_

**Sora's POV**

I led Kairi away from where Namine was crouching. We went out to the parking lot. _Man, how should I say this? Kairi, thou hasn't shown thy true feelings for thee. Okay, Mrs. English is getting to me with that Shakespeare stuff. I love you and I hope you love me too? That's crappy. How about I just do this..._ I pulled Kairi close and kissed her. She seemed startled at first, but relaxed and deepened the kiss. We broke apart to breath.

She was blushing, and her eyes kept on going to ground then to my eyes. "Do you... feel the same?"

As in response, she kissed me instead of using words, kinda like my approach, but it was more of a peck.

**Roxas's POV**

I jumped to the side to avoid a giant club trying to squash me. "Are these ogres or trolls?" I yelled.

Ven answered, "Trolls, ogres don't exist!" As of right now, we were facing off four trolls. There used to be five, but he vanished a while ago.

I honestly had no idea of what was going on, then two demons seemed to come out of nowhere. I blinked, and the next thing I know, the trolls are holding us upside down, and our hands are tied. _I wonder how smart they are._

But before I could think of something, a figure came out from behind a shelf, the two demons dancing around her. She drew back the hood, and to my horror, it was Xion. "Oh you just had to deal some damage to this one," she said, stroking my cheek, "And don't hold him like that! I don't want his blood all stirred up from being upside down."

The troll seemed to have trouble putting me right side up, and I was dizzy from all the blood draining from my head. Xion smiled and tilted her head. I could feel her mouth moving to the side opposite of the seal. I started to squirm, but the demons jumped on me and held me still.

I felt Xion's fangs pierce my neck. I gasped from the pain. Xion's drinking wasn't helping with the dizziness. Ven's eyes were filled with horror, he was yelling something, but I couldn't hear it, and he was trying to break from the trolls grip. His captor squeezed his legs in attempt to make him stop. Ven screamed and blood came from in between the troll's fingers, but he kept on trying to get out.

I wished he would stop. It hurt to see him suffer like that. As if granting my wishes, the extra troll went over and knocked him out. Tifa appeared to having either a panic attack, a heart attack, or an asthma attack. That's when Xion stopped. She faced me, and said, "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to turn you, I have to drink your blood at least once before I can do that. And I could only turn you on Halloween."

That is about as far as my consciousness went.

**Cloud's POV**

I was riding my motorcycle to the place they were searching. _We can't keep doing this. I have to break away from some traditions and create some new things. Should I make the slayers known. Should I try to merge them. No. But they can work as a team. I should. Maybe I shouldn't. I'll think about it later._ I sped up as the warehouse came into view._ I'm coming._

I guess I barely made it in time. When I got in, both Roxas and Ven were unconscious, though Roxas had a lot of blood coming through the neck, and Ven's legs were crushed and had a major head wound, a bloody site as you can guess. Tifa was having an asthma attack and seemed to be going into a seizure. "Where's your bag?"

She pointed to the car. I threw the door open and grabbed her bag. I handed Tifa her inhaler and took some bandages to stop the boys bleeding. "I'll get my bike later! None of you are in a position to drive, and we got to get medical attention immediately!"

I picked them up and placed them in the backseat. Then I placed Tifa in the passenger side. I was quick to get back to the base. I also scared Sora and Kairi, who were hanging out in the parking lot. "Hey! You two! Get over here and me get these guys to the infirmary!"

They ran over, ready to help. I handed Ven to Sora, and Roxas to Kairi. _Good thing they don't recognize them._ I picked up Tifa, and we all ran in. Upstairs was the infirmary. In the elevator was Namine and Riku.

"Which floor!" They said in unison.

"Negative nine." Up we went. Riku helped Sora with Ven, and Namine helped Kairi. We were immediately greeted by three gurneys. They automatically went to the treating room. "Good thing this place's cover is a hospital." I said, relieved.

"Yeah."All four breathed.

**Acacia: Okay, I finally finished this chapter.**

**Roxas: Yeah, it's about time.**

**Acacia: You don't have to be so mean. Oh and I need 10 reviews before I write/post the next chapter. Your reviews are what keeps me going. And I love them! Thank you to those who do so much. Yes I guess it is a bit much, so 5 reviews. Thanks!**

**Roxas: Any suggestions for opening characters and topics are open!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Acacia: Hello!**

**Roxas: Hola!**

**Acacia: Bonjour!**

**Roxas: Ciao!**

**Acacia: Kinechuwa! (I have no idea how to spell that one)**

**Roxas: Neehow (not so sure about that that one either)**

**Acacia: Okay, I just felt like that.**

**Roxas: And I just played along.**

**Acacia: Anyway...**

**Roxas: Storytime!**

"Any new news?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Ven and Tifa took Roxas on his first mission. Didn't end so well. And the vampire princess took her first bite outta Roxas."

"The slayers are becoming more interesting by the day."

"You can say that again." The two turned to the new arrival.

"VHO should be collapsing under all its secrets soon, and the creatures of the night should be overwhelming themselves with its new found knowledge."

"So its the perfect time to strike?"

"No, lets wait for things to heat up a little. Then we strike."

**Namine's POV**

_Who were those two? The small one looked kinda familiar._ Cloud had gone back to his office when he found that Tifa was alright and that she just needed rest, now Sora, Kairi, Riku, and I were still on the para-medics floor. "Hey, you guys can wait at the car, I need to check something."

Sora and Kairi ran into the elevator with Riku following. I started towards the room I saw them put the black-coats in. I snuck into their room. I needed a closer look at them. I started with the small one.

The bandage on his neck only covered one side. That's when I spotted a silver chain that was around his neck and tucked into his shirt. I lifted the chain and gasped. At the end of it was a shuriken, just like Roxas'. _I wonder_. I moved my hand to the side without a bandage. There was a powdery feel. I rubbed it off and found a seal underneath. _Roxas! If this is Roxas, then he must be Ven. His legs are really messed up, what were they doing?_ I heard voices coming towards the room. Naturally, I hid.

The door opened. "What to do. What to do." It was Cloud's voice. He closed the door behind him. "I don't know if you guys can hear me. But I'm sorry about what happened. I should've known not to send you there. I want to ask you something. Do you think I should tell the rest of VHO about the slayers?" _Again with the slayers. What are they?_

"I don't know what you should do. But if you ask me, I would say this place has a secret too many." Cloud looked up to see that Ven was awake. "Can I you a question now? Why are my legs messed up?"

"A troll crushed them."

"Oh. What happened to Roxas?"

"Xion got a large amount of blood. I'm guessing you don't really remember much from the mission. You did take a hard blow to the head. We're going to keep you guys till Roxas wakes up. And you're right, this place has one too many secrets. I'm amazed that we still trust other members."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I guess the secret's out. You can come out of your hiding place, Namine." Ven started to look for the spot I was hiding. I felt a hand grab my arm pull me out. "You've been snooping around. Haven't you?" I nodded. "I guess it doesn't matter now. Just keep quiet about this, and get back to campus, alright."

"Yes sir." I said.

**Axel's POV**

The prison guard looked sleepy. I smiled. "Hey, I'll take over from here."

The guard looked up, "Prince Axel! Why would you relieve me? Don't you have anything important to do?"

"No. As the heir, I thought it would be a good idea to try each role the employees have here so I have a greater understanding of you."

"Thank you my prince! I am most greatful!" He ran off to wherever his home was.

When he was out of earshot I said, "Sucka." And headed towards Wakka's cell.

When I got there, Wakka was ready to get out. "Remember to tell your 'leadman' to make a cure for being a vampire."

"Yeah, a deal's a deal. I won't forget." I unlocked the cage and he stepped out. "So which way out?"

"This way." I led him up the numbers to the prison's entry outside. He blinked when the light hit his face.

"Finally going home, ya'."

"Yeah. I got you out. You better hold up your end of the bargain."

"I will. Bye and thank you."

**Kairi's POV**

"Where've you been? What took you so long?" Sora asked as soon as Namine got in the car. She didn't answer. She just looked distant and afraid. _What happened back there?_ I shrugged it off. I was going to my grandmothers this weekend, instead of hanging out on campus.

"Doesn't matter, we just gotta get back."

The whole ride was in silence. The radio started playing Complicated by Avril Lavigne. The radio always seemed to play what Nami seemed to feel.

When we got back, Namine went straight to bed, and I lay on mine, wondering what happened to make her like this. In the morning, Sora was telling us that Roxas never came back to the dorm, and Ven was gone too. _Is this related to Nami's mood? If it is, I wanna know what._

**Wakka's POV**

I stepped into Cloud's office. Cloud was in his chair and Tifa was asleep on his shoulder. "Is she alright?"

"Wakka! Where have you been?" Tifa woke up when Cloud said that. She broke from his grasp and started to run towards me. But she fell back and Cloud caught her.

"I was in the VRs dungeon. The heir, Axel, broke me out. On one condition, I convince you to have the scientists create a cure for being a vampire."

"Well they have been looking for an excuse to break out their chemistry equipment."

"Thank you. And Tifa, go back to sleep. You look like you need some serious rest." She did as I said, "What happened to her?"

"She had an asthma attack on a mission, and when we got back, she had a seizure when we got back."

**Acacia: Yay! Wakka's free! *hugs Roxas***

**Roxas: Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Acacia: Life's settling down and I'm able to update more! I already got ideas for future chapters.**

**Roxas: Yeah, I guess so. *Namine jumps onto Roxas from behind* What the-**

***Acacia sweatdrops***

**Namine: You don't have to explain anything to me. I've been watching you guys create TVT since he got here.**

**Acacia: How did we not find you!**

**Roxas:Well you have been going in and out of here a lot.**

**Acacia: Yeah, well you've been here a lot.**

**Namine: Guys! Storytime!**

**Acacia and Roxas: Oh.**

**Namine's POV**

_There's always somethin'._ It was Thursday afternoon, and I was back at headquarters, along with Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Kiari won't stop looking at me with that worried expression, which is causing Sora to worry, which is causing Riku to... well nothing, just same old Riku.

Cloud has called an assembly that includes everyone with their hands in the organization. I stepped into the hall. _We should've come early._ The place was packed with people. _At least we got in the room._

Cloud stepped up to the podium, he never liked having to make speeches, but it was mandatory. "I have something I must tell you all." The black-coats looked up, their expressions looking more serious. "For generations, the VHO's leaders have kept this secret. But now it seems as if we might collapse under every secret this organization has. This is an organization of secrets. But it's time we tell you of something that you've wondered about. The people in the black-coats. They're a specialized elite fighting force. They take care of all the other creatures while the assassins take care of vampires, they also occasionally take care of the extremely powerful vamps. We call them slayers. This secret has been revealed to you since there was too much distrust, and we had a secret too many. I am a slayer, but being in charge of an organization, I claimed to be an assassin. I guess that it is time for a change. You are dismissed."

The slayer closest too me had taken off her glasses and approached me. "Hello. I'm Hazel. I believe your name is Namine?"

"Uh... Yeah." Okay... _She knows my name. Might as well see what she has to say about Ven and Roxas._ "Do you know anyone by the the name of Ven or maybe... his little brother, Roxas?"

"Hmm. I worked with Ven when he was ten, haven't seen him since then. Though when he was with me, I think he might've mentioned something about a little brother. You know, I should see how Ven's been after these six years. Nice meeting you!" She let off a quick smile and went to talk to some other people.

"What was that about?" Sora said, coming up behind me. I shrugged.

"Probably the talkative type." Riku answered.

"How 'bout we check to see how Roxas and Ven are doing." They looked at me, confused, "Those people you carried into the infirmary yesterday."

"WHAT!" all three of them said, shocked.

"Yeah, we better get going!" Kairi said, starting to run towards the elevator. We started after her. In the elevator, we were lucky to get there before everyone else.

In a minute we were in the hospital room. Ven looked up from a video game he just happened to have. "Hey guys, what's with the rush?"

"Do you know about the revealance(my word!)?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, they televised it for those who couldn't get there."

"Is Roxas okay?" I asked, and I knew I sounded desperate.

"Yeah. We're waiting for him to wake up, but before we go back to campus, he's gonna get a load up on sugar to help replace lost blood."

"Question! What happened to your legs?" Riku asked. Both of Ven's legs were in casts.

"Oh, that. A troll crushed them when I was trying to get out of his grasp. Don't worry. I got a surgery to help speed up the healing."

"How long?"

"The beginning of October."

I slipped out while Riku and Ven were chatting. They switched to some game as their topic.

**Roxas' POV**

_Am I dead? What happened back there? Why do I feel so weak? Heh, feel. Guess I am alive. Why did the weight of whatever I'm on just shift? I hope Ven's alright. He took a pretty big blow._ I opened my eyes to see Nami in a white mini dress with a bowl of ice cream. I started to say something, but she put the spoon in my mouth. _Hey, sea-salt! I don't really mind this. Though I still would like to know what's going on._ Then I noticed that there were four others in the room, and they were laughing.

As soon as I swallowed the ice cream, I asked my first question. "What's going on?"

It was Namine who answered, "Cloud told the rest of VHO about slayers."

"Oh." My vision expanded a bit more. Ven was on something that I couldn't make out. Riku was at the footboard, Sora was messing with a TV remote, Kairi was telling him to just pick a channel.

"How's the seal?" Namine asked me.

"It feels a bit hotter than when I first got it. But Xion just took a drink." Namine shoved another spoonful into my mouth. "I can feed myself." She handed me the bowl.

"I don't care what Cloud's orders are anymore. I AM GONNA KILL HER." Everybody looked at her, shocked.

"Are you sure that's the right path?" Ven finally said. _Leave it to Ven to make wise cracks at just the right moment_.

"I'm not sure, and I don't care."

I couldn't watch this. "Nami, don't. Please. She may be a total bitch, but you should still see what this turns into. And I'm sure that Cloud's plan, whatever it is, will keep as many people possible alive. The forces around Xion are strong, and if I lost you in that attempt, I wouldn't be able to bear it. Stay for now."

I was finished with the ice cream now, and the nurse entered. "Okay, lets see how you're walking now." I got out of the bed, a bit wobbly. This must be like when you take your first steps. "Alright, you're fine. Here's a wheelchair for Ven. You are ready to leave."

Sora and Riku helped Ven into the wheelchair. The nurse left. In the lobby Ven stopped. "Wait, what about the cars? I really would like to keep the ferrari." Sora and Riku gave him one of those WTF looks. "The slayer thing was such a secret that we even changed out cars to keep from being recognized."

"WHAT! THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!" Riku shouted. Cloud was close enough to hear Ven's question.

"You keep the ferrari. I would say you earned it." Riku started hitting his head on a post while Ven was saying thank you over and over again. I watched the scene wondering who was driving. Ven couldn't operate the pedals with two casts, and Riku was the only other with a drivers liscense, but he had to drive his own car.

"Who's driving?" I asked. Riku stopped pounding and Ven stopped saying thank you, much to Cloud's relief.

"You got your permit, right?"

"Yeah, but you're not eighteen or older."

"You gotta love fake IDs."

"So I'm driving?"

"Yep!"

**Axel's POV**

"Axel!" My father, Xemnas, yelled through the halls._ Gee, that quick? Better scram._ I ran towards the exit. _Wrong way!_ I bumped into him, and he was anything but happy. "Axel Hakirna, I disown you and I exile you! You are now a criminal to be killed on sight. You're lucky I'm letting you have a days head start. But this will make it more interesting."

"Well, bye!" I ran. _Why's he giving me a head start? I guess he wants me to lead him to the VHO or Wakka. Too bad he's not getting that._

**Unknown POV**

"And what is the latest news?"

"Ven and Roxas are leaving the VHO and Ven is letting Roxas try the wheel. Slayers are no longer a secret to the rest of VHO. And Axel has been exiled."

"My. The only thing that didn't fall into place is slayers being revealed. We'll have to work on a new plan."

**Acacia: Roxas and Namine are taking a walk around the neighborhood. I really don't like living in the suburbs. Well, c ya'! :D Roxas driving... wonder where that one for this story?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Acacia: I'm getting so lazy.**

**Roxas: Yeah, u can tell by just looking at ur room.**

**Namine: Aside from that, we should just start telling the story.**  
>_<p>

**Sora's POV**

"Hey I'm gonna go with Kairi to her grandmother's house. That all right wit' ya'?" I asked Roxas. We were now in our dorm, and he had just washed the dye out of his hair.

"Yeah, go ahead. You and Kai did just get together. And it'll give me a chance alone with Nam." he said, running a towel through his hair. Roxas then stuck his head in the fridge, pushing himself in as far as he could go.

"DUDE! What the fuck!"

"The seal is burning even more than when I got it!"

"Ok." I left him to what ever and went in search of something to do. I wasn't long until I bumped into Riku.

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey."

"Wanna go on a chicken run?"

"What?"

"A chicken run. It's where you dress up as a chicken and running around, freaking people out. Well, that what I call it at least."

"Honestly, anything sounds good to me right now."

"I have a spare suit. You can use it."

"K."

**Namine's POV**

I stepped into Roxas' dorm with a bag of groceries to find him in the fridge. Literally in the fridge. I pulled him out and started organizing the foods in there. When I finished, Roxas was wrapping himself in a blanket. "How long were you in there?" he shrugged, teeth chattering.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. _He must've been in there for an hour or two._ I led him towards the bed and got under the covers with him. Silently I slipped out of my dress, hoping he wouldn't notice, so my body heat would reach Roxas faster.

He raised eyebrows at me since he had noticed. "Nami, why are you stripping yourself in my bed?" he was still chattering.

"You're so cold. It's so my body heat will reach you faster. Do you have any spare blankets?"

"In the closet."

"Which one?"

"The one closest to us."

_Good thing the blinds are closed._ I got out of the bed and went for the closet. Roxas stared at me, his eyes following my every movement. He never expected this. I got the blankets out of the closet and went back to the bed. Now he had his hands over his eyes like a little kid that was watching a horror movie.

Back in the bed, I noticed that his clothes were frosted over and started stripping him. "Nam, what are you doing?"

"Your clothes are frosted over. You'll never get warm like that." I pressed my body against his. I felt tired all the sudden and felt Roxas' arms go around my waist. I fell asleep and snuggled closer into his chest.

**Sora's POV**

_Man, that was hilarious! I really should go on more chicken runs with Riku._ I opened the door to the dorm. _You know what, I'll stay with Kairi tonight._ I closed the door and rushed to Kai's.

**Roxas' POV**

I opened my eyes to the alarm clock going off. The first thing I saw was a naked Namine, then that I was also naked._ What the fu- Oh yeah._ I got out of the bed and gave Namine a kiss before showering.

After I was in my uniform, Namine was still asleep. I gave her another kiss, "Nami," another kiss, "Wakey wakey," another kiss, "Nami!"

"What?" she said, only opening her eyes halfway.

"Time to get ready for school."

"Do you have my stuff?"

"No. I'll get it while you're in the shower."

"Ten more minutes." She went back to sleep. I smiled as I turned the shower back on and went back for her. I picked her up wedding style and headed back to the shower. "ROXY!" she whined when the water hit her. For some reason I wasn't as annoyed with that than with other people... it was actually, cute.

"I'm gonna get your uniform while you wash up." I said, getting a towel out for her.

I ran to Kairi' and asked for her uniform. She packed a bag for me to take to her. When I got back, Namine was just staring to dry herself off. I handed her the bag and turned on my iPod. Never Too Late by Three Days Grace was playing when she came out. "Lets get some breakfast."

"OK."

**Acacia: I'm so sorry for the shortness. I didn't know what else to add to this chapter.**

**Roxas and Namine: Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Acacia: I also have a poll on my profile! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Acacia: Yeah, yeah. I get it. the last chapter was weird. I agree. It's not a chapter I'm proud of. Oh and I'm the only one here right now. Thank you to all my reviewers. But I didn't get as much reviews as I hoped. lets do better this chapter. Man, I really hate it when people review when they haven't read all the chapters that are currently there:(! OK, now I'm just babbling. Storytime!**

**Namine' POV**

Roxas and I were outside seeing Sora and Kairi off. "See ya' Monday." Roxas told them. I gave Kai a hug. They got on the bus. After the bus disappeared from view, he asked me, "So, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know." Just then Roxas' cell rang. I smiled at his ringtone. "Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, nice."

"Your into this kind of stuff?"

"Not exactly, my cousin lives with me and my mom in Twilight Town. He's listens to this stuff all the time."

"Oh." He put his phone to his ear. "Hello." "Yeah." "Got it." "What do you mean?" "Fine." "Alright, meetch'a there." he closed his phone. "Sorry Nami. Ven' calling for training. I gotta go now."

"Yeah, K. I'll see ya' later." Roxas ran off. He won't be back 'til seven. I might as well think of what to do. I chose a spot under a shady tree to relax. Just then, Cloud called with a mission for me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nam."

"Hi Cloud."

"I have an assignment for ya'."

"Yeah."

"I need you to go to Traverse Town. There's a mass coven of vampires there that have been having a little too many midnight snacks."

I smiled, this was my first mission in a while, "When does the doctor leave for the house appointment?"

"In five. You'll be teamed up with Terra and Aqua."

"Alright, I'll get set." I hung up and went to my dorm.

**Roxas' POV**

I met Ven in the clearing. He was lying at the base of a tree, his crutches off to the side. "So, tell me what you learned this week."

I gave it some thought, "Uh, don't let a little girl stay wit' ya' in the woods when lost?"

"No."

"Girls don't like it when you yell at them?"

"That's common sense!"

"That ogres don't exist when trolls do?"

"True but no."

"Don't shove yourself into the freezer and stay in there for three hours?"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Ven sighed. "What I was looking for was to never let your guard down."

"Oh. At least I can still walk n run!"

"When I'm outta these casts you are so gonna get it! Or maybe right now."

"What?"

"Ten laps around the entire clearing, once done, go right into fifty push-ups, then seventy crunches, and last but not least, I want you to be doing the drill I gave you Wednesday until I tell you to stop."

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, and I suggest you start now." I started running._ Well this is gonna take forever, that is, if I don't die first. Ow! This seal thing really needs to stop spreading! How am I supposed to cover that up!_

**Ven' POV**

I watched with a smirk on my face. I could do this no problem, that is, except for the crushed leg thing. I was raised with stuff like this.

Wakka came up behind me, "Making him do this at the beginning? That's harsh."

I looked back at him, "I guess, I'll tell Rox to do something else when he finishes this lap."

Just then, Axel ran through the trees, and stopped at us, gasping for breath. "Woah, Axel, what's with the rush?" Wakka asked.

"Ya' look like you were running from some maniac beast!" I told him.

He caught his breath and explained, "My dad found out that I was the one who helped Wakka escape, so he exiled me. And I'm to be killed on sight."

"Geez, and here I was wondering where ya' were. The scientists need a guinea pig before they go on further."

"Guess I'll be the guinea pig. Make sure ya' got that memorized."

Just then, Namine stepped through the trees, followed Terra and Aqua._ How many more people are gonna show up?_ They were standing there, watching the sky. Then I saw it a helicopter was landing about twenty feet away from us. Namine and company ran to the helicopter and got in. _Must be a mission_.

Wakka and Axel had left to HQ when Roxas got back. By then I thought of something amusing. "Hey Rox!"

"What?"

"Instead doing this, lets work on your agility."

"OK."

"Alright! Twelve backhand springs, go."

"What!"

"You heard me! Now get started!"

**Namine' POV**

I jumped out of the helicopter after Terra and Aqua. We landed on one of the roofs. Aqua took out her tracker, "An alley North East of town square."

"Awesome. Now lets go." I said, jumping from the roof.

Town square was quiet. The last shop owner had just closed up. I found the alley with ease. I looked behind me to see if Aqua and Terra were there, which they weren't._ Oh well, more fun for me._ I stepped into the alley.

When I reached the middle, I stopped and looked around. Sure enough one of the vampires attacked me from behind. I was ready. I unsheathe my swords and blocked him, then went on offense. My favorite way of luring out vamps, pretend you're not paying attention, beat up the attacker, the rest of the coven comes out to defend the attacker.

The attacker screamed, as I hoped, the coven ran out. There was a total of seven. I finished off the bait and attacked the closest to me, a brunette girl with violet eyes. You could tell what purebloods are like by their eye color, but not the risen from the dead kind. Then Terra and Aqua joined the fight, "Where the fuck were you?" I yelled at them.

"Hey, watch your tongue!" Terra shouted back. I felt claws break the skin on my arm, and blood oozed out with ease. I swiped the head off my opponent. The whole of the coven was trying to get to me now. I went to the closest and began fighting again. He drew blood on my other arm. _Note to self, vampires are a lot harder to fight when they see blood._ The vamp knocked my swords to the edge of the alley, both sticking up in the ground. He threw me against the wall, causing me to cough up more blood.

I could feel his breath on my face. One of his arms around me, the other pinning my shoulder.

_*cue flashback*_

_"Nami, tell me what to do if a vampire has one arm around me and has my other shoulder pinned?"_

_"Daddy, you can't do anything. You have to hope you have other assassins with you, and depend on them to save you."_

_"Very good. Now, please promise me that you'll never ever let that happen to you."_

_"I promise!"_

_*end flashback*_

_Sorry Dad._ I shuddered as the vampire licked up the blood on my left arm. He silently moved to the other. When finished, he moved to the blood trailing down my chin. I tried to pull back from him and failed when his lips touched mine. _He's practically raping me! _His mouth trailed down my neck. I couldn't stop shivering. When he reached the bottom of my neck, he finally bit. I screamed. It hurt like hell! Since he knew I couldn't move once his fangs were buried in my neck, his hands moved to my thighs. I gasped as the nails raked my skin. I could feel blood gushing from my arms and legs.

Either Terra or Aqua came over and killed the vamp on top of me. When they pulled him off me, my breath was shaking, a sharp pain in my back, and I was lying in a pool of blood. Aqua set fire to corpses as Terra picked me up, took off his jacket, and wrapped me tightly in it. Dark spots clouded my vision. "Namine! Don't fall asleep!" Terra said worriedly. I was in his arms while he ran to where the helicopter was waiting, Aqua close behind.

"Reno! Get this chopper started!" One look at me and he saw the urgency. I was barely conscious when they lay me down.

**Acacia: Sorry for the wait.**

**Roxas: Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Acacia: Poor Nami!**

**Namine: I'm right here.**

**Roxas: Yeah, whatever, storytime.**

**Roxas' POV**

"Ow!" I landed on my head, again. I was dizzy from the landing on my head, and landing on my back with the wind knocked out of me over and over again. Ven was laughing like crazy. _Someday, I'm gonna wipe that smile off his face._

"Someday, your gonna thank me for this." He was about to say more, but a helicopter land twenty yards away from him, ten from me. Terra and Aqua stepped out, worry written all over their faces. "Where's Nam?"_ Namine was with them?_

Aqua bit her lip before answering, "She was greatly injured during the mission. The chopper's next stop is HQ."

I ran for the helicopter as the blades started spinning. Terra tried to stop me, but then decided against it. I jumped in to see Namine lying across some seats and a red haired pilot. "You shouldn't try things like that, but I guess it comes with the job. I'm Reno, and you are?"

"Roxas, her boyfriend."

"As long as you're here, keep an eye on her back there, alright."

"I was gonna do that anyway." I sat on her bench and placed her head on my lap. _Nami, please open your eyes, please! Don't die on me._ She was wrapped in a blood soaked jacket, becoming more blood soaked by the minute. I buried my face into her hair._ Please! Don't die!_

"Hey Roxas, we're here. The hospital staff is coming up. Come on, we'd best get this jacket off her." I nodded and pulled the zipper. Reno straightened her legs so she wasn't curled in a ball anymore. There were large gashes on her arms, a bite at the bottom of her neck, and deeper gashes on her thighs. Her tank was slashed at the waist, jeans torn up, one leg barely hanging on. "I'm going to let you do this. Take off her shoes." I silently did as I was told, "Now, you see that leg that's barely hanging on, pull it off." I heard the jeans rip as the last threads snapped, the gash longer than I thought. "Lastly, get rid of the bottom part of the tank." I did and found that she got some smaller wounds that she didn't seem to notice.

The hospital staff finally showed up. I followed them 'til I was in the waiting room. _I can't lose another person I care about._

"I ha

_*cue flashback*_

_Lightning flashed, followed by a din. Rain kept pouring down. My six year old self crept down the hall to Ven' room. I opened the door. "Venny?"_

_"Yeah?" I heard say, his voice muffled by blankets._

_"Can I sleep with you?"_

_"Yeah. What's wrong?"_

_I had a nightmare, and the storm's scaring me more." I said as I climbed into the bed. Ven sat up._

_"What was it about?"_

_"Mommy was there, and you were there too. But you were six. I was watching as a ghost. Nobody could hear or see me. You even walked right through me. You were holding a very big key, but backwards. Mommy was holding two weird looking swords. Mommy was really, really scared. You guys were surrounded by a lot of snake people with very pointy teeth. Then mommy picked you up and threw you over their heads. She also threw a blinking light. You and the blinker landed in a dark hole, and a big branch landed on the hole so you couldn't get out. I could hear you screaming and crying in there. Then mommy looked sad. Then the snake people attacked her. She fought back, and was killed." A tear rolled down my cheek. Ven gasped. He looked horrified._

_"Lets get to sleep." He said, but as we lay down, a gunshot echoed through the house. I screamed. Ven ran into the hall, I followed. "Daddy!" he cried. I joined in._

_We found him dead in the kitchen, gun in hand. "Daddy!" I cried and ran to his side. Ven stood there, shocked, and horrified. After a while I was still crying, but Ven snapped out of his shock and dialed the phone._

_"H-hello, 911?... It's m-my dad... H-he shot himself... Okay... Thanks." He dialed another number. "Hello, Mr. Leadman, sir. I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour... Yes, this is Ventus... Daddy shot himself and 911 is on its way... Yes, I will... Thanks, bye."_

_I looked up and asked who Mr. Leadman was. Ven sat down next to me and closed dad's eyes. "He's the family lawyer and he's gonna keep us from being separated and out of the orphanage."_

_*end flashback*_

_I wonder._ I reached for my phone, then decided against it. _I'll ask him about it him later._ A nurse stepped out and said that I could see Namine. I followed her into the room and she explained to what was wrong, "As you know she lost a large amount of blood", she pulled out some x-rays, "she has four broken ribs and a fractured shoulder, but we'll have her as good as new on Thursday."

"OK." She left me alone. I gazed at her sleeping figure and took her hand.

I opened my eyes to the sound of my name. Namine' blue eyes stared into mine, "Roxas?"

I smiled, "Namine."

***Skip to October 10* (3 knockouts, 10 chicken runs, and 5 hospital trips later)**  
><strong>Ven' POV<strong>

Music pumped through the air, echoing off the trees. Some of the seniors planned the party and invited the whole high school, provided no one tells the teachers. _It feels so good to be outta' those casts._ Me and Axel were watching a group of freshmen staring at the events around them, eyes wide. "Hey Ax! I could just hear their thoughts."

"Really! Is it," his voice then went up an octave, "OMG! OMG! I'm actually at a high school party!"

"You seem to hear it too." We started laughing. Then the group noticed us. They walked over.

"What's so funny?" one of them asked.

I was the one who answered, "We never knew that someone's eyes could get that big!"

Another one spoke up, "Have you seen Selphie?"

"I don't know. What does she look like?"

"She has brown hair that curls way out and is wearing a yellow overalls dress."

Axel then started laughing again, "You mean that freshmen over there hitting on that junior?"

"Oh yeah, stay away from the punch, it's spiked." As the group walked away, I spied Rox and Nam slinking further into the forest. _Eh, let them be._ My phone started ringing.

"Hi Cloud."

"Hey Ven, do you know where Namine and Riku are? I can't reach them."

"Namine is a little busy," I scanned the crowd for Riku, and found him asleep with a beer bottle in his hands along with some other people, "and Riku' down for the count."

"Would you mind taking an assassin's mission?"

"It's been forever since I've been on a mission, I'm afraid I'm going to get rusty, and I'm sure Axel would like to try out his new chakrams."

"Alright. There's a coven of sixteen in the cemetery outside of Traverse Town."

"Awesome. Later chief!" I hung up.

"Hey Axel, since neither Nam nor Riku are available, we'll be taking down a coven of sixteen for them."

"Finally something fun to do!" We made our way to the car. Some people stared and watched us go, while some continued whatever they were doing.

"This the place?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." The cemetery was surrounded by a chain link fence. Which we easily cleared. The coven went at us when we reached the middle.

I summoned my keyblade and Axel summoned his chakrams. We each cleared six easily, but the last four were more experienced. We each took two.

One went behind me and the other took my legs out from under me. I used that to my advantage and went into a one handed back handspring, killing the one behind me. I landed with a smirk and a look in my eyes saying "come and get me". My last opponent howled with outrage. He charged. I charged but went to his side. As soon I shoved the blade into his back, I turned, causing the keyblade to come out his side. Axel finished three seconds later.

"Time to clean up." I said, "Remember the first serum you tried?"

"Yeah, that one turned me into an actual guinea pig." He picked up two bodies and threw them into the pile I started.

"Yeah, a bright red guinea pig with bright green eyes. Also very noisy."

"Hey!"

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Forgot my lighter."

"Oh, the power the second serum gave me." he snapped fingers, and the pile lit up.

"Sweet. We should get going."

"K."

**Namine' POV**

I woke up in one of Roxas' T-shirts and my underwear. Roxas was still asleep next to me. Me and Sora trade rooms Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. "Morning Roxy."

"Mornin' Nami." he said groggily.

"Can I get outta' bed?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're warm." I managed to wiggle free from his grasp.

"I got first shower."

Later that day, Roxas and I were at the school's cafe. To my annoyance, Xion sat down at our table. "Man, I sure got one hec' of hangover from last night."

"You know, the only reason you aren't dead yet is because you're always around a whole bunch of normal people."

"My, my, is that supposed to be a threat?" she smirked, "If I'm not mistaken, you almost got killed eight missions ago. And you're supposed to be one of the top assassins."

"My head wasn't in the game. I wasn't focused." Roxas sat there and watched, not sure what to do.

"I guess so, I have heard of the time you killed thirteen vamps barehanded. An impressive fate. But those were regs, and the strength and skill is no match for a pure blood like myself."

"What do you want?"

"Roxas, of course. That and now to end your life. Listen, my life's not a cakewalk anymore, now that I'm the heir. I want Roxy now more than ever, to rule at my side."

Roxas jumped in, "Xion, one, don't ever call me that, and two, keep dreamin', 'cause that ain't happenin'. Don't you have some royal duties to attend to?" With a huff, Xion got up and left. _Wow, he sure knows how to get rid of a girl._ "Why me?"

"Reason one, you are really hot. Reason two, you're personality. And three, you're not an idiot."

**Acacia: U know, chain link fences don't really keep people out, or from getting out. **

**Roxas: Yeah, to easy to climb.**

**Acacia: Sure they can block people, unless they're like 6-33. I need atleast 10 reviews before I write/post the next chapter. They r what keeps me writing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Roxas'**** POV**

"Hey! Remember when ya asked what my favorite part of my job was?" Ven asked me. We were in the training clearing messing around with some weird fishing gun.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"We're goin'mermaid huntin'. And my fave thing tends to be helpful with that. It's also how we're gettin' there."

"Huh." I looked at him, plain out confused.

"Might as well show ya." He pulled two slim boards out from behind a log. He handed one to me, "Give it a spin."

I took the board. _How're we gettin' there on a snowboards?_ I strapped the board to my feet. _He's nuts. It's a metal snowboard. It ain't any good for this time of year._ I jumped when parts of the board lit up light blue. It didn't go back down.

Ven's face lit up. "Ya doubted me, didn't ya? Lean forward, and shift yo' weight to yo' back foot." I did as he said. I started going up. Ven joined me quickly. "Now balance the weight." The board leveled beneath me. "Lets get goin'." He went off to the east, I followed.

Our destination was the mouth of a large cave. A girl with green hair, freckles splashed across her cheekbones and hazel eyes was waiting for us. She was wearing the slayer cap tilted to the side, her hair in low pigtails, a white blouse, a business jacket, a loose tie, and faded jeans tucked into cowgirl boots.

Ven landed smoothly, I tried to do the same but ended up upside down. Both Ven and cowgirl boots started laughing. I undid the straps, landed on my back, and the caught the board.

"Hey Hazel, long time, no see. How's it been going?" _So cowgirl boots' name's Hazel._

Hazel replied with a thick southern accent, Ven and I had a light accent, but hers was something else, "Y'all know, lassoin' cattle, beatin' up a monster here and there, tendin' the farm, and dealin' with 'em public school teacha's."

"Same here, except that I don't own cattle, and instead of public, it's boardin'. Anyway, this is my lil' bro, Roxas. Roxas, this is Hazel."

"Well nice meetin' ya Roxas! Me and Ven took a couple of missions together when we were ten."

"Right back at ya'." I said.

"So, this is yo' first mermaid hunt, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. It's just like fishin' for killin' octopi, or man-eating sharks. It's even kinda fun!"

"OK..." _Didn't need that._

I noticed a coiled rope at her side and another that had a metal snakeskin look with blades at the ends on her other hip. _And this girl grew up lassoin' cattle, possibly bulls too. Better not get on her bad side._ Hazel took me out of my thoughts and started talking about mission details.

"The VHO is puttin' assassins and slayuhs on missions 'cause the empi'uh's havin' vamps and other freakies workin' and hidin' out togetha'. Since there are three slayuhs on this team we'll be havin' three assassins on the team wit' us. Now, don't ask me who they are, 'cause I don't know."

Ven handed me that fish gun thing. "When ya' shoot inta' the water wit' this, it doesn't slow down or go a different direction. Use it for the ones ya can't get outta the water."

"K." I leaned against the wall, "Shouldn't the assassins be here by now?"

Ven looked at his watch, "Yeah, ten minutes ago."

Hazel looked around at the forest surrounding us. "Is that them?" she said, pointing to a pickup truck coming towards us.

"I think so." The truck came to a stop. A man stepped out. He had really tan skin, blue eyes and brown hair. What he was wearing had a cowboy theme to it. His weapon(s): a rifle strapped to his back, two hand machine guns on either side of his belt, and was practically covered in ammo.

Then a man that looked of Japanese origin and had a biker theme stepped out, followed by ninja looking five year old that I assumed was his daughter. The biker had a katana while the kid had what looked like a weird, oversized shuriken.

The biker guy stepped forward, "You guys the slayers that we're working with?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm Jack, the cowboy over there is Roy, and the kid is my daughter Yuffie."

Roy looked us over, "Nobody told me that we was gonna be workin wit a bunch a teens." He didn't look pleased.

Ven seemed to ignore the comment, "I'm Ven. This is Hazel and my lil' brother Roxas." Jack smiled. "Can we get this mission started?" We all started into the cave.

"What's in this cave other than vampires?" Yuffie asked.

"Mermaids." I answered.

"I don't see any water." she replied, obviously wanting to see the fishy people. "What's that metal thing you're carrying?"

"It's a hoverboard."

"Why do you have a hoverboard?"

"While y'all are goin' after vampires, Ven, Hazel, and I are gonna be over the water."

"Oh." the cave opened up into a large cavern. Large, deep pools of water were scattered throughout. "I found the water." I smiled. Ven started attaching the hoverboard to his feet and me and Hazel did the same.

"Lets get started." Ven said as he flew to the nearest pool. Keyblade in one hand, free hand skimming the surface. He suddenly went up, mermaid shooting out of the water after him. He went upside down, sliced her in two, and was upright again.

The assassins went off in search of vamps. Ven came back to us. "Hazel, the best way to attract mermaids is human blood right? You go on these types of missions a lot more than me."

"Yeah, just drop a little bit on the water, and they'll be attracted to it like ants to a rottin' carcass." _Ant thing very true, but very gross._ I felt something slimy wrap around my ankle.

I screamed. My ankle was pulled into the water, and dragged me in further and further._ Why didn't I finish strapping in?_ I started kicking. Hazel and Ven grabbed onto me and were trying to pull me away. I gasped. Blood started flowing into the water. I started to be pulled in both directions even harder. It was getting harder to breath since Hazel's arms tightened around my chest. Ven let go with one hand and grabbed his gun. He took careful aim and fired. The hand let go and I heard an earsplitting shriek sounded. I shot out of the water. Hazel and Ven checked my ankle while I caught my breath.

They finished and helped me up. Ven told me the report on it, "Ya cut it on the mermaids teeth. They have this acid in their saliva that eats skin and tissue when in a wound. I put some stuff on it that freezes the acid and kills the pain in the wound, but it only works for a couple hours. So we're gonna have ta finish up quick. Other than that it's pretty minor." He handed me a knife, "When yo' over the water, cut a gash in yo' arm and let a couple drops into the water, stay up high, and shoot. Do that over each pool."

I nodded and strapped myself in tightly. We all went to separate pools. I winced as the knife cut through my skin. _Too far._ The knife went up to the middle of my palm before I pulled it out. I watched as some drops fell to the water. I quickly put the knife away and pulled out the gun. The water underneath me was crazy with mermaids. I started shooting.

"Well that works quick." I said as I flew to the next pool. Something grabbed my board. The thing caused me to flip. The knife fell out of my pocket and created a gash starting from the inside of my forearm and ending at the back of my hand. "Shit!" Then I saw what pulled me down, "Oh fuck no."

He was scratching my arms like crazy, letting the blood drip into his mouth. I was about to summon my keyblades, but Roy's bullets were faster. "So it's not just the fact yo' covered in yo' own blood, ya also have a seal on ya. Crazy." He went back to the vampires, and me, Hazel, and Ven went through pools.

When we finished, we found that mermaids weren't the only water freakies in here. "What is that thing?" Ven yelled. It was heading towards the assassins, who were too busy with the vampires. The thing saw us and shot out lightning, busting my board's circuits. I fell to the ground with a thud._ This thing shoots lightning? _Then pain shot up through my leg. _My hours are up. Just great. I'm covered in my own blood and still bleeding, acid is kicking in in my ankle, and this thing shoots lightning._ I bit back the pain, summoned my keyblades, and rushed it. The blades went through the head and its middle. I looked back at it, only to see it regenerate. "What the fu-"

Ven and Hazel slashed the arms off, only to see them grow back. "The thing's made outta seaweed!" I tried to rush it again, but it knocked me away with its arm, creating a gash on my forehead.

The assassins chased a pureblood out into the sunlight. "Listen, we gotta get outta here! We don't have a chance." Hazel shouted when it got a good swipe at her face. Ven pulled me onto his board. We all rushed out into the sunlight. The thing didn't follow.

Hazel grabbed her lasso, caught the pureblood's neck in it, flew over a high branch and back down. When she was in Roy's reach he grabbed the rope and lay her against the tree. Jack started undoing the straps while Roy tied the rope around a tree.

Ven was already out of his straps. Yuffie had her head buried into my shirt, despite it being wet with blood. My hand rested on her back, trying to calm her down and stay awake.

**Namine's POV**

I was hiding under Roxas' bed, waiting for him to get back. His tenth mission, and I wanted to surprise him. The door clicked. I smiled when I saw it was him, but it quickly went away when I noticed the bandages on both his arms and his head, and that he was limping.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a sandwich, then climbed into his bed. I crawled out from under his bed. He kind of jumped when he saw me. "Roxy, what happened?"

**Acacia: Sorry I took so long. I was shut off from the internet. Anyway, we will be seeing more of Hazel. Reviews please! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Acacia's head on keyboard in despair, making lots of random letters on the screen)**

**Roxas: If your wondering why she's like this, it's cause she didn't get any reviews last chapter.**

**Namine: Yeah, absolutely no motivation to write.**

**Roxas: Reason it took so long.**

**Namine's POV**

Roxas finished his sandwich and told me what happened while I pulled off his muddy sneakers.

When he finished, I raised my eyebrows and said, "Really? Cutting yourself in a cavern with a coven of vampires to lure mermaids?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it sounds crazy."

"More than crazy. Try adding plain out stupid." I helped him out of his jacket. "But please don't take any more nutty risks." I fingered the hem of my mini-skirt.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." he rested his hand at the nape of my neck, "And don't ya have to take those nutty risks too?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What does your t-shirt say? You're covering part of it." he said, leaning over.

"'Lovely world, too bad people mess it up with pollution'." he laughed.

"Sadly, that's very true." he leaned forward and kissed me. I slightly angled my head to deepen the kiss.

The door swung open. We both jumped, clearly wasn't expecting that to happen. In the doorway were Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Sora was dancing around the room with Kai staring at him. Riku joined in on Sora's dance. "What happened?" I asked.

Kai answered, "An explosion in all the chemistry labs. The only wing that wasn't effected was the elementary wing. So we're taking an extra vacation," her attention turned back to Sora and Riku, "But we are having to stay longer at the end of the school year."

The dancing two stopped, "What!"

"You heard me. Oh, and we just leave our stuff here. Only take what you need for the trip. Everybody has to be gone by tomorrow morning."

Roxas stood up, "When we leavin'?"

"Seven PM."

"Ya' coulda' told us before there was only thirty minutes left!"

"That's the fun of it!" Roxas and Sora started packing. Kairi, Riku, and I raced to our rooms to do the same.

"Sorry about interrupting." Kairi said while placing a purple top in her duffle bag.

"Huh?" My mind flashed to the kiss, "Oh, that's alright."

_How did I become be the last person to find out about this? _We finished our packing and ran to the lot. We ended up being the last ones to show up. We started discussing who was riding with who immediately. "We all know Sora and Kai are riding with Riku since they're all over in Destiny Islands. Nam, you'll be riding with me and Roxas since we'll be drivin' through Twilight Town. Okay, lets go!"

We all looked at each other then at Ven. He opened his mouth to say something, but Axel came running up, and by the look on his face, it was something that was really good news, or something really funny just happened. "Hey guys!" he was jumping from foot to foot. _Yeah, real mature, Axel._ "Guess who-"

"Got a flushie?"

"No."

"Got turned into a seahorse?"

"No!"

"Got devamped?"

"Yes! Yes!" He started singing in a loop. That's when I noticed Xion glaring at me among the cars.

"Guys, lets go." my eyes never leaving icy gaze.

Axel's face went dead serious. "Oh, and one more thing, the vampire king was killed in a surprise attack last night." I raised my eyebrows. This was both good news and bad meant Xion was gonna have her coronation tonight and had all these armies at her disposal. She could wage a war that could destroy this delicate secret society! We don't want to see another witch trials period in time.

My hand reached into my weapons bag and searched for the hilt of my gun. _I don't care who sees me. If she's being crowned queen tonight, the danger is greater than before. This is to stop it before it starts._ Roxas realized what I was doing and grabbed my wrist. My gaze broke from Xions and met his. I stopped searching and pulled my hand out of my bag.

Roxas gasped and tightened his grip. My attention went to his hand. The seal's markings spread further and wrapped around his fingers. _I hate seeing this. To end it is to either kill Xion or keep him safe till Halloween is over. I'd prefer the killing method._ I snapped out of my thoughts when Roxas tugged my wrist and pulled me towards the car.

**Xion's POV**

I sat on the hood of Saix's mustang and watched them pack up. I was eavesdropping, yes, but they didn't get the whole story. King Xemnas, was not the only person who died. He was working with the allie's leaders, only two guards. The attackers were three assassins and six slayers, Terra and Aqua, Tifa, Wakka, and I think the others were called Hazel, Leon, Lawrence, and Katlyn. Among those killed were Pete, the werewolf emperor, Maleficent, the demon lady, Xigbar, the goblin king, Larxene, the gorgon empress, and Xaldin, the zombie lord. Saix is the heir to the werewolf throne, and is being coroneted with me.

Bad, I've hardly any training for this, and Axel was no longer a vamp. Good, I could make a larger advance on getting Roxas, and I can get that warrant off of Axel's head.

"Xion, are you ready to leave?" Saix said behind me.

"Yeah." my eyes followed the ferrari out of the parking lot, then got in the passenger side.

The reason I never reported Axel, or tried to kill him since that warrant was placed was because he was a great brother to me. Yeah, sure, we had our differences, but I couldn't ask for a better one. I've even redirected some bounty hunters. The point was because he was happy. Though he's now human, and doesn't support the idea of me turning Roxas, I'll still protect him.

I hope I never have to turn myself against him in battle. And that I could turn Roxas peacefully.

**Ven's POV**

We were about halfway back to Twilight Town when Namine grabbed her phone to call her mom. "Hey mom." "I was just calling to tell you that I was coming home for an early vacation, and that I'll be there in a couple hours." "No, there was an explosion in all the chem labs." "Wait, what!" she dropped the phone. Roxas, who was in the back with her, picked it up and put it on speaker.

"-told you sweetie, I'm selling the house in Twilight Town and moving the family to Venezuela. Also that I'm transferring you to a school there."

"No!" Nam said, her voice shaky.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"No! I'm not moving with you! Ever since dad died, you've neglected me. I knew you went on vacations along with the business trips! You'd do whatever it takes to be away from me! I bet you're just doing this to get even further from me!"

"W-well, I guess that's true. Fine. Live with some friends. Get a tattoo, dye you're hair green, get pregnant! See if I care!"

"Bye, you stinkin' whore!" she yelled and snapped the phone shut. In the mirror, I could see Namine had her head in her hands, and Roxas had pulled her close, rocking her back and forth. Pretty soon they were both asleep. It was late, but when we get to Nam's we'll crash there for the night and grab what Namine wants to take with her, then head the rest of the home.

In the neighborhood I honked the horn to wake them up. They both jumped up, startled. "Hey Nam, which way to your house?"

Namine rubbed her eyes before answering, "Take the first left, then second right, and start looking house 40598." I followed her directions and stopped at a corner townhouse.

"Okay! Here we are. Namine, we'll be all crashin' here for tonight. Grab the clothes ya' have in there along with some stuff. You'll just start livin' wit' us."

Nam's face lit up. Roxas jumped out of the car and ran to the door, followed by Namine and I.

**Unknown POV**

"Getting them all outta school? Success!"

"Good, these new plans are working well. The assassination of the vampire king and his allies, the new leaders will be like little puppets if we catch them. Axel is now human and now working with the VHO. This is perfect."

The third person spoke up, "When the CIA told us to pick people to watch to bring down the VHO, we chose well. What's next?"

**Roxas and Namine: Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Acacia: Man I'm gettin' bad at updating.**

**Roxas: Or you're just gettin' lazier.**

**Acacia: Hey!**

**Roxas's POV**

"That's the last of it!" I said, shutting the trunk.

"Alright! Lets hit the road!" Ven said, eager to get home.

...

I stared up at the stars, lying on the rooftop. Not a cloud in the sky. Perfect for stargazing. I couldn't help but smile at the memories of the time me and Ven would spend up here. He would point out the constellations and tell me the stories behind them. Then we would point out to each other what pictures we would see in the stars, and make up our own stories for them.

_*cue flashback*_

"_Hey, Ven?" I asked, seven years old._

"_Yeah?"_

_I sat up, "Do you think Mom and Dad are up there?"_

_Ven sat up, "Yeah, I just wish we could find their stars."_

"_Do you think they're watching over us?"_

_Ven lay back down. "Yeah."_

"_Do you think they'd come down here and ground us?"_

"_Nope. Once you're up there, you can't come down."_

"_Oh." I lay back down._

"_Hey! It's a shooting star! Make a wish!" Ven said, pointing straight up._

_*end flashbck*_

"I thought I'd find you up here." I sat up and turned to see Ven sitting on the edge of the chimney. "It's been a while since we've been up here, huh?"

"Yeah."

Ven came and lay down next to me.

**Namine's POV**

I made my way to the kitchen. Roxas was out running errands, and Ven was probably out with Axel, Wakka, or Hazel. I just wanted breakfast.

The kitchen had a grey, tiled floor, garnet counter tops, and cherry wood cabinets. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the figure sitting at the table. "Xion, what are you doing here?"

Xion's eyes narrowed. "To see Roxas of course. Though I didn't expect to run into you here."

"Well Roxas isn't here right now, and there's no witnesses here so," I grabbed a large knife and tested the edge, "no one will know if you were killed right here, right now." I charged.

She only smiled jumped over my head, and to the other side of the room. She pulled a dagger from her boot and charged at me. I jumped back as she swiped at me, and I got a closer look at the blade. _As if it wasn't bad enough I didn't have a proper weapon, but her dagger's even dipped in poison!_ I kept on blocking, trying to find an opening.

I jumped up on top of the cabinets. _Come on, a poison-dipped dagger against a knife made for cutting vegetables! Huh? What are these doing up here?_ Next to me were a pair of knuckle knives. _What are the odds? I'll ask Ven when he gets back. As far as I know, the only weapons he knows how to use are the keyblade and long-range weapons. This is close-range. Oh well. _

"What? Are you scared? Come down here and face me you bitchy scaredy cat!" Xion snarled. I discarded my knife and slipped my fingers into the other knives hilts. I jumped down and slashed her arm.

"What? Surprised? Didn't expect that from a human?"

She tried to stab me, and almost got my arm. I took my chance and knocked the dagger out of her hand. Grabbing it in midair, I said, "This is mine now."

Xion only smiled. "Oh well. I don't really need it." She summoned her own keyblade. _Is everyone a keyblade wielder now? After this is over I should try to sum- Ow!_ Xion's blade connected with my stomach and threw me against the wall.

I charged. She kept jumping back at every hit. Soon Xion was back to back with the door. Right when I was about to get her throat, the door opened and she fell back, making me plain out miss.

"Really!" I shouted, clearly annoyed. _You can't be serious! Just when I almost had her. Almost._

She didn't hit the ground. Instead she fell right into Ven. While she struggled to get out of his grasp, his grip was getting tighter and was twisting one of her arms. I heard a crack, followed by an earsplitting screech. "Namine!" He yelled, "I may want to kill her myself, but I'll settle for at least helping with her death. Go ahead! Slit 'er throat!"

I was just about to do so, then guess what happened. Smoke filled everywhere, and both Ven and I were coughing like crazy and couldn't see anything! When the smoke cleared, Xion was gone. "So close." I said, devastated.

"I'd say." Ven responded.

"So what. I'm the one who blew it. What's up with me? Before I had passed my dad's skill and took down fourteen vamps barehanded! Now I can hardly take a single pureblood with a weapon! What's going on!" I dropped to my knees.

Ven's eyes focused on a spot on my upper right arm. "I don't know, but that doesn't look so good." I turned my head to see what he was so fixated on. A sudden wave of pain went through me. I sucked in my breath. _She got me after all._ The cut was very shallow, but that's all you needed for poison. It was even surrounded by a green puss. "Come on. Best get ya inside."

"Must be the type of poison that has a delayed effect."

"Much to Xion's distaste." Ven helped me inside and sat me down at the table. I gasped as cold water washed the puss away. As soon as the puss was gone, Ven went right to sucking out the poison.

As he did so, I looked around the room to check out the damage. Amazingly, only a few things were knocked out of place. Ven finished sucking out the poison and spat it and the blood out in the nearest sink. "Those knuckle blades were my mom's. She had close range weapons hidden all over the house. To this day, I couldn't find any of them. Where did you find those?"

My gaze drifted to them on the table beside me. "I found them on top of the cabinets."

**Okay guys, I really need more reviews. They're what inspire me most!**


	19. Chapter 19- filler

**Sooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyy! I can't think of anything (and I'm easily distracted). I have some ideas but I don't know what I should go with! Yeah, this chapter is short and you might find it boring. IDK. It's just something told from Roxas's POV.**

**Roxas's POV**

_Man, this is a heavy load._ I had just gotten home from getting groceries. One of the bags broke and its contents fell to the ground. "Oh, come on!" I placed the other bags down and started picking up the items.

When I had everything picked up, Ven bolted out the door, causing me to drop everything, _again_. "Sorry man." he said, stopping to pick up the items.

"What up with the rush?" I asked.

"I promised Hazel I'd help her watch her grandma's shop."

"Where's her grandma?"

"At a witches convention on the other side of the country."

"Witch?"

"They're actually not what we think. They just got a bad rep from most fictional stories and movies."

"Oh."

"And now I'm most likely gonna be late." Ven handed me the stuff he picked up and ran to his car. Namine must have seen me through a window since she came to help me bring the stuff in.

In my bedroom, I sat on my bed while Nam looked at the pictures around my room. "How come you never told me you were a horseback rider? I mean like really! Look at all the blue ribbons you've won!" she said, picking one of them up.

"I'm not really the type to talk about that kind of crap." I replied, "And did you know how pretty you look like that." She had her hair up in one of those big clips and was wearing jean capris along with a jacket and a cami that showed half her stomach. "And if you're so interested in my horseback riding, I might as well take ya for a ride and show ya the rest of the place."

Then she looked scared. Her voice shook when she said, "Nah, you could show me later. How about lunch?"

"We just ate." I said, throwing her over my shoulder, "And don't tell me that the girl that grew up beating the shit outa' vampires is afraid of horses!" I checked her kicking feet. _Of course she's barefoot. _

I grabbed a pair of boots from her room and carried her out to the stables. She calmed down when we left the house.

I sat her down on a bench inside, and apparently she had grabbed the hem of my shirt since it came off with her. The cold air chilled my skin immediately. _How can she wear that in this weather? Oh, yeah, she come's from the state above me. She's used to colder weather. _"Um, may I have my shirt back?"

Namine seemed to snap back into reality. "Oh, yeah." She handed me the shirt. I handed her the boots, then started setting up one of the horses. Once I finished, I brought her over to Namine.

She shied away. "Hey Nam, this is Rosie." Rosie softly nuzzled to the point where Nam was giggling.

"Okay, we got past that part. Ya ready to try getting on?"

She stopped giggling.

"Don't tell me we're gonna have to do this again."

She curled up into ball. I sighed and picked her up. "Really Nam? Really?" After placing her on the horse, I swung myself behind her. She kept looking down at the ground with a scared look in her eyes. "Don't worry, we ain't that high up. It's just a trick of the eyes." I whispered into her ear while reaching around her to grab the reins.

I had Rosie going at a trot, and Nam was holding onto the saddle for dear life. "If it's falling you're afraid of, I can assure you, ya won't fall." She seemed to relax a bit. I had just finished showing her the farm. We were at the very edge of property, the border just fifteen yards into the forest. "Hey, I wanna show ya somethin'," I said, swinging my leg over. "Come on."

I helped her off and led her about ten yards in. "Roxy, what do you want show me?" I smirked and pointed up. _I mind everybody that calls me that but Nami, and I still haven't figured out why. Oh well. It's cute the way she says it. _

"Come on." I started climbing. Nam sighed and followed. I crawled into the familiar hollow, Nam, following my lead.

**I uploaded a pic of Hazel on deviantart if you wanna c**

**.com/?q=Hazel OC&order=9&offset=72#/d4xyveg**


	20. Chapter 20

**Acacia: OK, yeah, another short chapter. Sorry it took so long. I keep gettin sidetracked.**

**Roxas: But hey, school's out.**

**Acacia: Yep! More Time for writin!**

**Ven's POV**

The day at the store was pretty slow, and Hazel's late. It's her grandmother's shop and she's the one who's late. I took a look around. This place has some pretty neat stuff. From spiritual stones to incense to samurai swords, they even have a paper fan that's taller than me here!

"The order hasn't come in yet?" I jumped. Hazel laughed, "Sorry I'm late."

"No."

"Kay."

She took the cash register next to me. "Has anyone come in yet?"

"Just one."

"Yeah. Guess so. Heads up, business usually speeds up here after three."

"Why?"

"Cause most of the people who come here are around our age, and the school nearest to here doesn't let out til then." A truck drove up. "That must be the delivery." She left to get the packages. I looked up at the clock. _Three more hours, what to do til then?_ I yawned.

Hazel came back in with a box. "Come on, let's get these shelved."

"Kay." I picked up one of the box's contents. It was a simple knife with a white hilt.

"These all go over there, and think Grandma over ordered these."

The shelving went by too quickly, leaving us with two hours to spare. I drummed my fingers on the counter top. _Man this is lame._

**Namine's POV**

Roxas held me in a tight embrace, his lips going up and down my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair. Everything felt perfect. He moved up, kissing the areas around my lips. _Oh, just get to my lips already._ Seeming to hear my thoughts, he obeyed. My hands moved from his hair to clawing at his jacket's zipper.

The blankets on his bed surrounded me. He went back to my neck. His hand reached behind my head and removed the large clip. We both stopped when we heard the door close downstairs.

I grabbed my clip and started putting my hair back up while Roxas remade his bed. I could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. Roxas froze. "What?" I whispered.

"That doesn't sound like Ven. They're too heavy."

Something rolled under the door. "This can't be happening." I said as I pulled Roxas toward the window.

"What is that thing?" He asked as I opened the window.

"Some kind of gas bomb." I started to climb out with him behind me.

The drop to the ground wasn't as bad as it looked, but Roxas stumbled a bit. _What's going on?_ The house was surrounded by white vans, and people staring intently at the house.

Roxas started pulling me towards the neighbor's corn field. Something went over my head. I couldn't see, I could feel the strength fading from me, and I heard a protest from Roxas.

**Ven's POV**

The last person left and the shop was empty and boring, again. Hazel was braiding and unbraiding her hair. I was watching the street. A white van drove up and four people stepped out. They were dressed in what reminded me of the slayer uniforms. _This can't be good._ I nudged Hazel and casually pointed in their direction. She nodded.

The bell above the door rang as they entered. Two fully grown men, one fully grown woman, and a thirteen year old girl with overgrown bangs to the side of her face. One of the men had a crucifix around his neck. They were all tan enough to where I would guess they're from southern California.

"How can we help you?" I said sarcastically.

"I've always hated these shops." The man with the cross said.

"Or are ya just scared since y'all on our leadman's turf?" Hazel played, her chin resting on her hands.

"Y'all's a long way from home." I added.

The girl chuckled, "Yeah, we're a long way from home, but we're not lost. We know what we're doing." With that, they drew their weapons and came at us.

I jumped onto the counter, summoning my keyblade and jumped at them. Hazel took the remaining samurai sword and joined in. I ended up having to pull out the small pistol from my boot in order to fend off both the man with the cross and the woman. Hazel had managed to grab one of the knives while keeping the girl busy, she knocked the man out with one of the hilts.

There was a long gash going down my arm. I shot the gun and the lady fell to ground. _Good, now I just have to take care of this guy. _I dodged his sword and swung. He suddenly tensed up, then passed out, Hazel standing behind him.

My eyes went straight to the girl. "She's not-"

"No, she'll live. But she'll have that scar forever, and she won't be able to see through that eye again."

We left the store and sauntered over to their van. Hazel picked the lock in the back. I opened the door. Inside were two full body bags, two more were empty. Inside the two body bags were Roxas and Namine.

We zipped them back up and carried them over to my jeep. I started the car while Hazel made them look like two tired teens. She took her place in the passenger's seat, and I went North, towards HQ.

**Unkown POV (last time)**

"We get so close, then they just say to abort!"

"Yeah, but who were those guys?"

"I don't know, but orders are orders."

**Roxas: How come this chapter's told mostly from Ven's POV?**

**Acacia: It just came like that. I keep forgetting the to say this but even though it says that it's a Namas, it's also a VenxOC and kinda a Sokai.**

**Roxas: R and R please!**


	21. Chapter 21

******Acacia: Finally! Wow and I thought I would be posting more since it was summer. But all summer brought was writer's block. Sorry guys. :(**

**Oh and thanks Dewdrops-Rose for the idea. I may have not gone along your idea but it did spark something!**

**Hazel's POV**

"What are they doin' here. I thought we just get one half the US and they get the other half." I said, breaking the silence between Ven and I.

"I sure would like to know." He answered. We managed to keep a conversation going and Roxas and Namine woke up half way there.

HQ was hectic. People were crowding the halls and in an orderly kind of panic. _How can panic be orderly? It's panic for crying out loud! Yet there seems to be some kind of order._ The four of us managed to get to Cloud's office.

Cloud looked up. "I guess it's safe to say ya already know." Ven said.

"Yeah, but why are they attacking? They were fine before! And of all times, they pick now!" It was clear Cloud wasn't exactly sure what to do. The world might as well be ending.

**Xion's POV**

This could ruin everything. But hey, what's a risk? I will get my Roxas, SH and EH or not. "Queen Xion!" My cousin, Sean, kneeled before the steps.

"What news do you bring me?" I said.

"The Saphire Hunters, they're pulling out for an unknown reason. The Emerald Hunters, they seem to be preparing for war. Whether the war will be against the Saphire Hunters or us is unsure." He looked up, waiting for a response.

I smiled, glad for this news. "Good, I do not want to have to deal with the Saphire, we need to focus on the Emerald. But they have left each other alone for centuries. So why did the Saphire Hunters attack the Emerald Hunters? They fight for the same thing."

Sean licked his fangs, "Your guest has arrived as well."

"Well what are you waiting for? Show him in!" Sean left and returned with a tall boy in his late teens. "Hello Seifer, I would like to speak to you in your true form."

A wicked smile spread across his face. His skin began to ripple until they were covered in scales and change to a venomous purple. "My lady, you have called for me?"

"Yes, and I have an offer you cannot refuse."

**Namine's POV**

I stared at the emerald mosaic behind Cloud's desk. I never understood the significance of it. It's alway's just... been there. Cloud was still trying to figure out what to do, and sometimes one thing will lead to the other. I was about to speak when one of the informants burst in.

He was breathless, "Sir, the WSA are pulling out!" He took another breath and opened his mouth to speak, but Cloud interrupted.

"That's good. Wait... why are they pulling out? They attack then just pull out? What sense does that make?"

"Maybe they're in need of medical attention." Ven suggested.

"Probably. Wait... what did you do?" Cloud said, "Never mind, save the story for another time. Now Pence, you have anything else to report?"

Pence nodded, "Remember the snake-head infestation ten years ago?"

"Yeah, how can I forget? What about it?" Ven froze up. It looked some major phobia had just come into play, and he was staring right at it.

Hazel started shaking his shoulder, trying to snap out of it. I looked over to Roxas, hoping for an explanation. Guess I was in luck. Roxas whispered to me, "He developed a really bad case of ophidiophobia when he was six. He still hasn't gotten over it, but it's bad enough to where just the topic will scare him."

"Oh, thanks." I whispered back.

Pence continued, "Well it seems that the Vampire Queen Xion has made an alliance with them, and a slayer has reported a sighting, and an assassin has been attacked by what they described as a human copperhead."

Fear flashed through Hazel and Cloud's eyes. Ven state got worse and was looking like he was about to pass out.

**Roxas's POV**

I knew the second part of the news was bad, and Ven's phobia was bad, but I've never seen him freeze up like this at the mire mention of it. Namine explained to me that WSA stood for Western Supernatural Agency. My guess for their attack was that they wanted to get the rest of the north-western hemisphere, I even heard that both organizations were spreading into Canada. So, basically territory control.

Now that I think about it, a huge amount of people did suddenly become ophidiophobic around that time.

_*cue flashback*_

"_Daddy! Daddy!" I ran up to the large man with a picture in my hand._

"_What is it Rox?" he peered over his glasses at me. Ven was watching a TV show where people got covered in slime._

"_Can I have a indoor pet? All to myself?" I asked, obviously excited._

"_What type is it?" Dad asked. Ven had come over, wanting to see the picture. It had only been a month since the accident, so he was still limping and had a broken arm._

"_A snake!" I proudly said, showing him a picture I printed off the Internet. Ven screamed and ran, falling a few yards away. He had curled up into a ball, trembling crazily, eyes wide with fear. This confused me. _

"_Ventus, you know you're supposed to stay off that leg as much as possible, and running is out of the question. Plus, it's only a picture."_

"_What's wrong with Venny?" I asked, not understanding any of what had just happened, "Why did he scream at my picture?"_

"_I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now it's bed time." Dad answered, carrying Ven upstairs._

"_I don't wanna go to bed!" I stamped my foot._

"_Even though tomorrow is your first day of kindergarten?"_

_I sucked in my breath and ran to bed._

_*end flashback*_

To this day I do not get why I was so excited about kindergarten, but back to the topic. That was the first time I saw Ven's phobia come into play. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still way into snakes, but when you think about it, I was the one who always had to deal with the snakes.

"We'd best inform everybody, and hope that Ven's phobia here is the worst we have to deal with." Cloud decided. Hazel was still to snap Ven out of it.

I guess there's no alternative to this, "Do you have any sleep injections or those knockout wipes? He won't come out of this unless we put him to sleep and shut down his mind for at least an hour."

"Um, yeah. I'll go ahead and get an injection from upstairs. You three go ahead and train or something. Pence, see if there's any updated information on the WSA or the other concern." Cloud left. Pence went down a corridor that I didn't recognize, but I've only seen a small fraction of this place.

"Well, I'm gonna take a look at some of the VHO's old records. I wanna know what's so significant about that mosaic." Namime went the same direction as Pence.

"I'm gonna take-up Cloud's advice and train a bit. Ya wanna join? I could teach you some tricks yer brother neva' picked up." Hazel offered.

"Yeah sure, I could use all the practice I could get."

**Acacia: ophidiophobia is a phobia of snakes, for those of you who don't know your phobias, and yall know where that phobia came from.**

**And if you don't know what a copperhead is, it's a large snake with not a lot of venom but it's bite is strong enough to break your leg. I know that from other people's experiences.**


	22. Chapter 22

******Sorry the chapter took so long and is so short.**

**Namine's POV**

Looking through the Organization's records is not an easy task. The only organization is by decade. _Couldn't they have put them in order by day? Or at least year, and by category?_ I've been digging through here for about an hour, but I have also only gotten to the 1940's. The VHO goes back about twenty years before the revolutionary war. But you would think I would've found something about the mosaic by now. _Why haven't they moved these files onto a computer, or placed the modern records on there? I would've been done by now if they actually did have these on the lovely computer._

"Looking for something?" I see Ven had woken up.

I placed the file down and turned to face Ven. "Yeah, do you know anything about that mosaic in Cloud's office?"

He thought about it for a second. "This is one of those times where I don't know. All I know is that it's made out of emeralds."

"Well that's not much help."

"Why are ya suddenly so interested in it anyway?"

"I don't know. It feels like one of those have to know things."

He grabbed the next file and said, "I have nothing to do, so I might as well help ya out."

"Thanks."

**Roxas's POV**

No wonder Ven likes sparring with her. She's practically a challenge to him. I can't even get close to her. Hazel was giving orders and throwing out tips while I tried to avoid getting hit by that chain she was swinging around.

The chain wrapped itself around my ankle. "Oh shit!" My foot went out from under me fast enough to where I couldn't shift my balance to the other foot. I landed on my back, the impact knocking the wind out of me.

Hazel gave me a disapproving look, "Don't cus when there lil' kids runnin' 'round!"

I sighed, "Sorry, I was just really startled. That's all."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Well ya need to fix that. You won't see every attack coming, and every enemy has different tricks up their sleeve, so ya have ta' be ready at all times."

"Yeah, I know. Are ya ready to call it a day?"

"Sure."

I turned around to automatically bump into someone. "Sorry man." I apologized and hurried out the door to search for Namine.

I found Ven in the cafeteria. I asked if he knew where she was. "Yeah, she left for a mission about half an hour ago. I think it's somewhere around Asheville. Not sure, could be in Boone."

I took a seat across from him, "Oh." I thought about when he froze up back in the office. "Hey, why'd ya freeze up like that in the office?"

He bit his lip, thinking of a way to explain it. "Um, ya know when mom died? And that nightmare ya had a year later?"

"Yeah." _Damn, I forgot to ask him about that!_

"Well... Saying she died in a car crash was a cover-up, which I guess ya already figured." he let out a nervous chuckle. "In that nightmare you saw how mom died, and how I ended up with that broken arm and leg. The snake-head infestation took enough lives to where the leadman at that time was considering doing exclusive recruiting. The slayers of the VHO were devastated, and they all left the infestation to have at least a small fear of snakes." I could tell Ven was getting fidgety, normal for him when snakes are mentioned. It was amazing that he was able to talk about this. "The fact that they're coming back again, I just froze up."

"Okay so you and Namine were looking for information on the mosaic earlier, right?" We both jumped at the sound of Pence's voice. He laughed and took a seat next me. "Before World War One, the VHO went by the name Emerald Hunters. We changed it to sound more modern. The WSA used to be the Sapphire hunters. Like we have an emerald mosaic, they have one of sapphire."

"Did our ancestors like to hunt emeralds or somethin'?" Ven asked.

Pence thought about it for a second. "No, it's just that the freakies back then loved to hoard gems. The eastern half of North America favoring emeralds, the western half favored sapphire. So we decided to name ourselves after the gem."

"Why didn't Namine or I just ask you?"

**Namine's POV**

We were in the outskirts of Asheville. Luckily in an area where nobody went.

My sword was covered in blood, thanks to this being a large coven. I stabbed the vampire in front of me and moved on to the next one.

This one was had a lot of fat and muscle mixed in, and has to be the ugliest vampire I've ever seen. He landed a punch in my gut. I staggered backward while I caught my breath. _Well, that hurt._ _I also need to get this moving. _I pulled out my petrify knife from my combat boot, leaning back into a striking stance. The obese vampire laughed. I couldn't help but smirk. He had no idea the danger he was in.

I striked, his laughter silenced by clod, hard stone. I didn't put the knife away. I went berserk and turned every vampire left to stone. Their screams would abruptly stop, the fear frozen in their eyes, I cherished it.

A smile crept across my face. Another successful solo mission. It's been a while since I've had one, I forgot how nice it felt to be on one.

Dragging the not stone bodies into a pile, I set fire to them. The flames danced as the bodies turned to ash. Taking the walkie-talkie from the side of my hip, I said, "Mission successful."


	23. Chapter 23

******So sorry this took so long. I got KHDDD a while ago and played that whenever I had free time, so I really distracted and I got busy. Again, so sorry! Nobody reviewed! Please remember to read _and _review. On to the story.**

**Namine's**** POV**

Looking through the Organization's records is not an easy task. The only organization is by decade. _Couldn't they have put them in order by day? Or at least year, and by category?_ I've been digging through here for about an hour, but I have also only gotten to the 1940's. The VHO goes back about twenty years before the revolutionary war. But you would think I would've found something about the mosaic by now. _Why haven't they moved these files onto a computer, or placed the modern records on there? I would've been done by now if they actually did have these on the lovely computer._

"Looking for something?" I see Ven had woken up.

I placed the file down and turned to face Ven. "Yeah, do you know anything about that mosaic in Cloud's office?"

He thought about it for a second. "This is one of those times where I don't know. All I know is that it's made out of emeralds."

"Well that's not much help."

"Why are ya suddenly so interested in it anyway?"

"I don't know. It feels like one of those have to know things."

He grabbed the next file and said, "I have nothing to do, so I might as well help ya out."

"Thanks."

**Roxas's POV**

No wonder Ven likes sparring with her. She's practically a challenge to him. I can't even get close to her. Hazel was giving orders and throwing out tips while I tried to avoid getting hit by that chain she was swinging around.

The chain wrapped itself around my ankle. "Oh shit!" My foot went out from under me fast enough to where I couldn't shift my balance to the other foot. I landed on my back, the impact knocking the wind out of me.

Hazel gave me a disapproving look, "Don't cus when there lil' kids runnin' 'round!"

I sighed, "Sorry, I was just really startled. That's all."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Well ya need to fix that. You won't see every attack coming, and every enemy has different tricks up their sleeve, so ya have ta' be ready at all times."

"Yeah, I know. Are ya ready to call it a day?"

"Sure."

I turned around to automatically bump into someone. "Sorry man." I apologized and hurried out the door to search for Namine.

I found Ven in the cafeteria. I asked if he knew where she was. "Yeah, she left for a mission about half an hour ago. I think it's somewhere around Asheville. Not sure, could be in Boone."

I took a seat across from him, "Oh." I thought about when he froze up back in the office. "Hey, why'd ya freeze up like that in the office?"

He bit his lip, thinking of a way to explain it. "Um, ya know when mom died? And that nightmare ya had a year later?"

"Yeah." _Damn, I forgot to ask him about that!_

"Well... Saying she died in a car crash was a cover-up, which I guess ya already figured." he let out a nervous chuckle. "In that nightmare you saw how mom really died, and how I really ended up with that broken arm and leg. The snake-head infestation took enough lives to where the leadman at that time was considering doing exclusive recruiting. The slayers of the VHO were devastated, and they all left the infestation to have at least a small fear of snakes." I could tell Ven was getting fidgety, normal for him when snakes are mentioned. It was amazing that he was able to talk about this. "The fact that they're coming back again, I just froze up."

"Okay so you and Namine were looking for information on the mosaic earlier, right?" We both jumped at the sound of Pence's voice. He laughed and took a seat next me. "Before World War One, the VHO went by the name Emerald Hunters. We changed it to sound more modern. The WSA used to be the Sapphire hunters. Like we have an emerald mosaic, they have one of sapphire."

"Did our ancestors like to hunt emeralds or somethin'?" Ven asked.

Pence thought about it for a second. "No, it's just that the freakies back then loved to hoard gems. The eastern half of North America favoring emeralds, the western half favored sapphire. So we decided to name ourselves after the gem."

"Why didn't Namine or I just ask you?"

**Namine's POV**

We were in the outskirts of Asheville. Luckily in an area where nobody went.

My sword was covered in blood, thanks to this being a large coven. I stabbed the vampire in front of me and moved on to the next one.

This one was had a lot of fat and muscle mixed in, and has to be the ugliest vampire I've ever seen. He landed a punch in my gut. I staggered backward while I caught my breath. _Well, that hurt._ _I also need to get this moving. _I pulled out my petrify knife from my combat boot, leaning back into a striking stance. The obese vampire laughed. I couldn't help but smirk. He had no idea the danger he was in.

I striked, his laughter silenced by clod, hard stone. I didn't put the knife away. I went berserk and turned every vampire left to stone. Their screams would abruptly stop, the fear frozen in their eyes, I cherished it.

A smile crept across my face. Another successful solo mission. It's been a while since I've had one, I forgot how nice it felt to be on one.

Dragging the not stone bodies into a pile, I set fire to them. The flames danced as the bodies turned to ash. Taking the walkie-talkie from the side of my hip, I said, "Mission successful."

A helicopter took me back to HQ.

**Roxas's POV**

The seal was burning again. I watched as it sent more vines swirling down my arm and curled around my fingers. It took up a lot of energy not cry out in pain. I lied my head back onto the pillow.

Ven was having dinner with Hazel, so that just left me in one of the dorms to relax. _To think that just a couple months ago, I was the orphan whose dad killed himself after the mom died in a car accident. Now I'm a slayer in-training, and an orphan whose died battling a deadly force. Thing's are moving so fast these days. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up._

__**Remember to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow. I actually got a chapter in. Ok, my aim is to finish this story up by the middle of summer. Does not mean I'll be updating often.**

**October 30**

**Roxas's POV**

"We're going to need to call in reinforcements from the northern sectors, there's been some major attacks down south. At least fifty dead. All snakehead attacks." Pence looked up for Cloud's reply.

"We're going to call them down anyway, so why not?"

"Understood sir. I'll send for them immediately." Pence left the office quickly. _Wonder why he's so nervous._

"Roxas, is there anything you need?"

"Um, yeah. I was wondering what has everybody on their toes. It's kinda nerve-racking." I explained.

Cloud let out a sigh, "With all these attacks, freaky alliances, and the recent attack from the WSA, it's hard not to be. There's also rumor of an upcoming war. Just that alone is enough to set everyone on edge."

"I see. Are there any missions?"

"No, I just want you to work on your training for now."

"Yes sir." Cloud moved on to some paperwork and waved his hand in dismissal. I hastily left to go find Ven, or maybe Namine. _Eh, whoever I find first._

I wandered around and wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. That is, until I walked right into Sora. "Hey, did you just get here?" The first that comes out of my mouth. Great.

"Nah, we got here yesterday. Why's everybody all shaken up?" _It's that noticeable?_

"A couple of not so good events. Wanna get some lunch?"

**Namine's POV**

Beating the heck out of sparrng dummies gets boring after a while. Especially after watching the head of the fifth one fly across the room. _Hey, this one actually hit someone. That has to be the most interesting thing that happened today._ This day was completely boring; and with Cloud not sending anyone on missions, most of us are just bored out of our minds.

_Emerald Hunters, huh._ My fingers twisted my dad's old ring around my thumb. I know you're not supposed to wear it that way, but it was the only finger that it'll fit. He said it was passed down from generation to generation. The craftmanship was beautiful. It was silver with a stream of emerald on either side going into a small circular emerald. There weren't any raised parts so it felt like a simple band. On the inside were the engraved words, _The sun sets to let the stars shine__._ _Why is that line or even poem important to my dad's family? What is the significance?_

Sirens sounded off. I jumped and started looking back and forth, wondering what triggered the alarm. "Evacuate the building!" Someone yelled over the intercom. I bolted, not wanting to get stuck in the crowd. _Screw the elevator._

I opened the door to the stairs to find a vampire. _Now I know what set it off._ I wasted no time in killing him. Slipping dad's ring into my pocket, I started up the stairs. Funny how taking the stairs didn't occur to very many people.

At the sixth flight I met another vampire on its way down. I slashed his neck with one of my swords and sent him over the railing without stopping to fight. It pretty much went on like that until I got out one of the side doors of the building.

I was relieved to see people getting out safely. I joined them and scanned for familiar faces, fingering the ring the entire time.

**Hazel's POV**

You have to hate sirens. I almost had Ven kissing me when that thing went off. We got out without any encounters, but I keep hearing that it was vampires that set it off. Right now I was with Ven, Roxas, and Sora. We were scanning the crowd, trying to find Riku, Kairi, and Namine. Well, I was just looking for Namine, not knowing what Riku or Kairi looked like.

I spotted Namine scanning the crowd. _Now to get her attention. My hair's a unique enough color, and long enough._ I picked up one of my braids and started waving it around above my head and called her name. A couple people stared at me as if I were crazy, and Sora joined in by jumping and waving his arms around. Namine saw and ran over.

"Hey sweety, glad yer alright. Did ya see any vamps on yer way up?"

She nodded. "Yeah, came across ten in the stairwell."

Sora said, "So it was vamps."

She nodded again. Ven and Roxas came up with Riku and Kairi. "Hia! I'm Hazel! How's y'all doin'?"

**Namine's POV**

I pulled Roxas away from the crowd and behind the first few walls of trees in the forest. I pulled out dad's ring and smashed my lips into Roxas's. He angled his head, had one hand tangle its fingers in my hair and his thumb stroked my jawbone, and the other wrapped around my waist.

When we finally broke apart for air, I slipped the ring into the hand that wasn't wrapped around me. He looked at me questioningly. Snuggling further into his embrace, I answered, "I want you to hold on to it for safekeeping. I don't trust myself not to lose it at the moment. Could you hold on to it until I trust myself with it again?"

"Yeah, I'll keep it safe." He said, slipping it onto the shuriken necklace chain.

"Good." I went into another kiss.

**October 30**

**Roxas's POV**

"We're going to need to call in reinforcements from the northern sectors, there's been some major attacks down south. At least fifty dead. All snakehead attacks." Pence looked up for Cloud's reply.

"We're going to call them down anyway, so why not?"

"Understood sir. I'll send for them immediately." Pence left the office quickly. _Wonder why he's so nervous._

"Roxas, is there anything you need?"

"Um, yeah. I was wondering what has everybody on their toes. It's kinda nerve-racking." I explained.

Cloud let out a sigh, "With all these attacks, freaky alliances, and the recent attack from the WSA, it's hard not to be. There's also rumor of an upcoming war. Just that alone is enough to set everyone on edge."

"I see. Are there any missions?"

"No, I just want you to work on your training for now."

"Yes sir." Cloud moved on to some paperwork and waved his hand in dismissal. I hastily left to go find Ven, or maybe Namine. _Eh, whoever I find first._

I wandered around and wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. That is, until I walked right into Sora. "Hey, did you just get here?" The first that comes out of my mouth. Great.

"Nah, we got here yesterday. Why's everybody all shaken up?" _It's that noticeable?_

"A couple of not so good events. Wanna get some lunch?"

**Namine's POV**

Beating the heck out of sparrng dummies gets boring after a while. Especially after watching the head of the fifth one fly across the room. _Hey, this one actually hit someone. That has to be the most interesting thing that happened today._ This day was completely boring; and with Cloud not sending anyone on missions, most of us are just bored out of our minds.

_Emerald Hunters, huh._ My fingers twisted my dad's old ring around my thumb. I know you're not supposed to wear it that way, but it was the only finger that it'll fit. He said it was passed down from generation to generation. The craftmanship was beautiful. It was silver with a stream of emerald on either side going into a small circular emerald. There weren't any raised parts so it felt like a simple band. On the inside were the engraved words, _The sun sets to let the stars shine__._ _Why is that line or even poem important to my dad's family? What is the significance?_

Sirens sounded off. I jumped and started looking back and forth, wondering what triggered the alarm. "Evacuate the building!" Someone yelled over the intercom. I bolted, not wanting to get stuck in the crowd. _Screw the elevator._

I opened the door to the stairs to find a vampire. _Now I know what set it off._ I wasted no time in killing him. Slipping dad's ring into my pocket, I started up the stairs. Funny how taking the stairs didn't occur to very many people.

At the sixth flight I met another vampire on its way down. I slashed his neck with one of my swords and sent him over the railing without stopping to fight. It pretty much went on like that until I got out one of the side doors of the building.

I was relieved to see people getting out safely. I joined them and scanned for familiar faces, fingering the ring the entire time.

**Hazel's POV**

You have to hate sirens. I almost had Ven kissing me when that thing went off. We got out without any encounters, but I keep hearing that it was vampires that set it off. Right now I was with Ven, Roxas, and Sora. We were scanning the crowd, trying to find Riku, Kairi, and Namine. Well, I was just looking for Namine, not knowing what Riku or Kairi looked like.

I spotted Namine scanning the crowd. _Now to get her attention. My hair's a unique enough color, and long enough._ I picked up one of my braids and started waving it around above my head and called her name. A couple people stared at me as if I were crazy, and Sora joined in by jumping and waving his arms around. Namine saw and ran over.

"Hey sweety, glad yer alright. Did ya see any vamps on yer way up?"

She nodded. "Yeah, came across ten in the stairwell."

Sora said, "So it was vamps."

She nodded again. Ven and Roxas came up with Riku and Kairi. "Hia! I'm Hazel! How's y'all doin'?"

**Namine's POV**

I pulled Roxas away from the crowd and behind the first few walls of trees in the forest. I pulled out dad's ring and smashed my lips into Roxas's. He angled his head, had one hand tangle its fingers in my hair and his thumb stroked my jawbone, and the other wrapped around my waist.

When we finally broke apart for air, I slipped the ring into the hand that wasn't wrapped around me. He looked at me questioningly. Snuggling further into his embrace, I answered, "I want you to hold on to it for safekeeping. I don't trust myself not to lose it at the moment. Could you hold on to it until I trust myself with it again?"

"Yeah, I'll keep it safe." He said, slipping it onto the shuriken necklace chain.

"Good." I went into another kiss.

**I got the idea of Hazel waving her hair around from a friend who used my hair, since it's blue, to get another friend's attention from the other side of the gym.**

**But reviews will help me update FASTER.**

**some questions for y'all. I got this from another friend.**

**Favorite:**

**line?**

**part?**

**character?**

**Aren't ya happy I updated?**

**Review! XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay... first off, I'm so sorry it took me over a year to get this done, and at long last, the conclusion.**

**The next day**

**Xion's POV**

It was easy enough to tell that the hunters didn't like their present. They had surrounded the area, and from what the scouts had told me, ready to attack at any moment. "Xion, shall we attack before they attack us?" Saix asked.

I smiled, "No, no. Let our prey come to us. They have in the past, and they most definitely will now. They are provoked and preparing for battle as we speak. Besides, we have an advantage here."

"Assss you wisssshhhh, your highnessssss," Seifer answered.

**Axel's POV**

It was strange staring at my once home as a human, and preparing to attack it. I summoned one of my chakrams and held it out in front of me. _Just avoid Xion, and you won't have to be the one to end her_.

**Namine's POV**

I sharpened my swords and filled two magazines, duct taping them together. Both swords and guns were needed for this. _I'm never gonna forget this if I survive, am I? _I was ready for this, and there was no way I was gonna choke this time. _Xion, hope you're ready to die. I'm gonna maul you beyond recognition._ A smile spread across my face. If this thing didn't start soon, I'd sneak over and get the blood bath started.

**Roxas's POV**

Namine got this look in her eye that gave me the impression of a psychopath serial killer; therefore, I didn't even try making myself known to her. Axel was completely lost in thought and had this weird expression. Ven and Hazel were busy with guard duty and tense enough to take your head off if you snuck up on them. Riku... was actually serious about whatever he was doing so I wasn't going to spoil that by asking what he was doing. _What to do, what to do?_

A hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped. "Hey, did you get the line up plans?" Ven.

"No. If you know, don't leave me out in the dark."

**Ven's POV**

The stars were the only lights in the sky. Attacking by new moon's cover, I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or our death sentence's. The attack was separated into four waves, the next adding onto the previous to go in. Namine, Hazel, the rest of the first wave and I were going in by air. Each slayer takes an assassin on a hoverboard and drops them at any entry point that they can safely land or attack, then drop and join them, enter, and start the bloodbath.

I took the first assassin I knew in the first wave as my partner, which turned out to be Namine. Hazel ended up with Roy. The cowboy had merely rolled his eyes and asked if she was gonna pass out from loss of blood again. Hazel just laughed and told him she wasn't gonna be cutting herself again... as long as she wasn't mermaid hunting.

"Alright. Keep arms and legs over the board at all times unless you are leaving the vehicle. When exiting, if by jump, lean over the side until you start to slide off. Then you may push off with your feet. Please remember to make sure that landing area is safe and know that you can make the jump before jumping. In case of system failure, hope that the board is a safe distance from the ground and you are not in or heading into a rocky area. Thank you for flying Airline Ven." I sped through sounding like a stereotypical flight attendant.

"Wait, wha-"

I took off. I wrapped one of my arms around Nam's waist to keep her from falling. The board was roughly the size of an average snowboard; therefore, only wide enough for one. "Does one of the flat parts of the roof sound good?" I yelled over the wind.

"Yeah!" She jumped and rolled into her landing, sword in one hand, gun in the other. I dropped a bit behind her, strapping the board behind my back. Roy and Hazel had landed easily on a balcony. Everything was too quiet.

**Namine's POV**

The silence was really setting me on edge. My heart was too loud, my footsteps were too noisy, however much I tried to keep silent. You could tell the attic hadn't seen the living (or the undead) in who knows how long by the undisturbed dust and musty air. I proceeded down the steps, Ven following.

A battle cry sounded, breaking the silence. Ven and I forgot about stealth and bounded down the steps, crashing through the door to find an empty hallway. I checked up and to my sides. Were they all only on the lower levels? I could hear the chaos unfolding beneath me and turned to Ven, "Hey, check for stairs that side of the hallway, I check this side?"

"Yes m'am," he started moving.

The carpet seemed a bit damp, and I hadn't noticed how dusty the hall was earlier. _Why are these two floors totally unused? _My feet sunk into the floor a little. _Who needs stairs? Why NOT make an entrance? _"Hey Ven! Any luck with the stairs?"

"No."

"Well get over here! We don't need'em!" He ran over with confusion written all over his face. "Rotten floor," I said, putting more weight on the spot.

"Ya think it's big enough?" He asked.

"Let's find out." I began jumping on it. My feet sunk deeper each time. I fell through with a shriek.

**Roxas's POV**

I wrapped my hand around Namine's ring and closed my eyes. The second wave had just left, and it was only a matter of time before wave three and I joined. _Will the freakies attack me for the kill? Or do they all know my face and what Xion wants with me? Will I die? Will Namine die? Will Ven die? Will Riku and Hazel die?Will everybody die?_ I shook my head and took a deep deep breath. A grey cloud filled the air in front of me. The guy next to me was shivering as if he was in the arctic circle.

**Hazel's POV**

As soon as we entered the old Victorian mansion, we saw action. Though it was pretty weak action. Just a couple of imps. At least they bled, a lot. Roy just scoffed, "This what you slayers deal with? I could do this in my sleep."

"This is the stuff we use to introduce kids into slayer work," I muttered under my breath. I really hoped we got separated. The room opened into a ballroom, though it was pretty gloomy. The curtains were torn, cobwebs were all over the place, and the floor was partially covered in dried mud and the occasional blood stain. _Ya would think this place had a maid._ I froze. Roy noticed this and stopped to look at me. He was about to say something but I raised my hand. A figure sat on the railing, watching us. I could just make out the smirk on his face. He looked familiar.

Roy shot his gun and we both watched the figure fall to our level. He landed and pushed himself up, at the same time his skin was being traded scales, his head and facial structure changed as he walked towards us. "Shit. She got the snakeheads." I tightened my grip on the hilt, let out a battle cry, and charged.

I released the blades from their connecting hilt, the coil like chains swinging them behind me. Using one side as a lasso, the chain wrapped itself around the snakehead's ankles and bringing him to our level, before he could jump out of the way. "I could use a new pair of boots," I smiled. Bringing the other blade closer and swinging it to my side, I closed the distance and vertically slit him open. _That was a disappointment. He didn't even put up a fight._

**Ven's POV**

Both of us were just drenched in blood, but Namine seemed to be enjoying it. The second wave was due to hit in a couple minutes. We had managed to make our way down to the third story, but none of the main targets were sighted yet. The area was cleared for now, with me trying to get my keyblade out of a werewolf. Namine tapped her foot impatiently, keeping the time.

"The second wave will hit in..." she counted down with her fingers, "now." A duo crashed through the window.

"Jeez, couldn't make a more SUBTLE entrance!" I complained.

Riku jumped up, keyblade drawn, "Who wants some!?" His face dropped the moment he saw that the only freakies in here were dead, "Oh, COME ON!" The slayer he was with just gave him an agitated look picked off the glass.

"He took control of the board and sent y'all through the window, didn't he?" I asked the slayer. He merely just nodded.

"Should of got here sooner, then maybe you would've got to take out one freaky." Namine said with a smug look on her face. I finally managed to pull the keyblade out of the carcass.

Riku flipped her off and left in search of something to kill. The slayer got up and followed, looking back at us every now and then. I spoke up, "You wanna go downstairs? I'm pretty sure Riku's gonna be doing a thorough enough sweep that he's gonna get any freakies that us and the rest of the first wave missed." She nodded.

Downstairs was completely covered in them. Along with snakeheads, a lot of snakeheads.

**Namine's POV**

Ven passed out. _What excellent timing you have._ Groaning, I dragged him back up the stairs before they took any notice of us. I left him among the carcasses, he looked dead anyway. Running down the stairs, I jumped in (literally) with my sword above my head. The vampire gave out a shriek before its head went flying into the another. I didn't know what I loved best, the adrenaline, or the blood. Much more fun than a petrification knife. The other freakies that weren't dealing with other attackers charged at me. I jumped off the wall, causing them to fall into a hilarious dog pile. The one at the top jumped at me. _Let's get this party started._

**Xion's POV**

I was with Seifer and Saix in the tunnels below the house. They wouldn't allow me to go up and join the fight, but lucky enough for me, the hunters were beginning to spill into the tunnels. "Who wants to play?" Was the last thing I said to them before running off and summoning my keyblade.

The first hunter I saw was easily felled. At the very least he was gracious enough to splatter his blood all over my skinny jeans, tank, and shoes. I ran at the next, wasting no time to grab her by the hair and take off the head, "Here, catch!" I threw her head at another, the severed part meeting his face. Before he could wipe the blood out of his eyes, I finished him off. I licked my fingers, wearing a chesire grin.

**Roxas's POV**

We were immediately met with opposition when entering. Taking a deep breath, I entered the fray. I jumped as claws made their way down my back. Quick as lightning, I spun around and took out what I think was a chupacabra. Axel stuck close to me.

We made our way through to open basement door, "Chances are, Xion's down there," Axel said.

"Good." I started down the steps, but stopped when Ven and Namine ran through.

"Follow them! I'll help out with things up here!" Axel yelled, returning to the fight on that level. I caught up with them and fought with them when needed.

We came to a quiet area. There was a hand laying in the opposite archway. Xion sauntered in, licking her hand, "Well, hello there."

Namine's face grew into a chesire grin that matched Xion's. Without a word, she attacked with an upward swipe that Xion barely dodged. It only took a split second for them to fall into a full on fight with Ven jumping in. A purple snakehead ran into the room. Before Ven could notice him, I attacked and pushed the fight back into the corridor he came from.

He hissed and swiped at me, leaving three long scars across my chest. I blocked his second blow with one keyblade and took off that same attacking arm with the other. He let out a roar and staggered towards me as I stepped back, swinging aimlessly with his remaining arm. _Just bleed out already!_ He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me close to him. I held up my arm to take off his head, but he bit it before I could swing. I screamed and drove the other blade into his chest. His grip and bite let loose and fell to the floor. I stared at the dead snakehead, entranced.

Xion screamed in both agony and rage, bringing me back to reality. I ran back into the room to find her hand on the floor a couple yards away from her. An explosion sounded, catching their attention. She jumped at one of them. Out of nowhere, Riku ran in between Xion and her target, yelling something about the Sapphire Hunters. She caught him on the shoulder, her teeth sinking in, then releasing at ground impact.

They looked back in their direction, and had apparently caught what Riku was yelling about, and looked back to the commotion. I was unable to see straight. Things were growing hazier by the second. The last thing I heard was Namine and Ven yelling, "Where'd she take Riku!"

**Axel's POV**

I was outside when I saw Hazel thrown out the window. She was about to run back in when I grabbed her by the arm and made for the forest.

"What the hell!?" she yelled at me.

I sped up my pace, "The WSA is here, they have way more people here than we and the freakies have here combined, and don't seem to care whether you're a freakie or human!" We reached the treeline.

Hiding in the undergrowth, we watched the house. "What do you think will happen?" Hazel broke the silence.

"I don't know."

**Epilogue**

A bionic hand lifted a teacup. Swirling the crimson liquid before taking a sip, she savored the bittersweet taste. Placing the teacup down, she gazed at her hand, "Fine work by the mechanic, but Namine will pay tenfold for the original if she's still alive. That was a lucky escape if you think about it though, don't you think so?"

Her silver-haired companion looked up, barely nodded, then returned to his interest in the floor.

"Oh... don't be such a stick in the mud. You'll get used to it."

**I'm not gonna have time to write the sequel I have slightly developed, but if anyone's interested in taking on the prompt, PM me. I'd be happy to beta it.**


End file.
